Paradis noir
by x-sarah01-x
Summary: Être une sang-pur lui avait toujours paru comme la meilleure des vies. Pourtant, à l'aube d'une guerre où elle se trouve dans le mauvais camp et à quelques mois de son mariage arrangé, Heaven doute.
1. Chapitre 1

**Bonjour à tous. J'ai cru pendant un moment abandonner le site de Fanfiction et me consacrer à une véritable œuvre. Or, le temps passe et je n'ai toujours rien écrit. Et puis, j'aime tant inventer des fictions! Me voilà donc de retour, en espérant captiver de nouveau mes anciens lecteurs, et d'autres, pourquoi pas ? Cette histoire portera sur un personnage de mon cru, miss Heaven Lestrange, sœur des bien connus Rabastan et Rodolphus.**

**Les personnages inventés m'appartiennent, les autres sont propriété de notre chère Jo Rowling.**

**Rated T, car la petite Heaven n'a pas toujours la langue dans sa poche.**

**Le nombre de chapitre reste à voir, mais il va tourner autour d'une quinzaine. J'en publierai un aux deux semaines, peut-être plus rapidement si le temps me le permet.**

**Bonne lecture, et j'espère avoir vos impressions.**

**Sarah xx**

* * *

><p><span>Chapitre 1<span>

La tradition veut qu'à chaque année, la veille de Noël, les familles se rassemblent. C'est le cas non seulement du côté des moldus, mais également pour les familles de sang-Purs. C'est donc dans la frénésie la plus… discutable que les Black reçurent la visite des quelques familles descendantes d'une grande lignée le 24 décembre dans leur humble demeure. Parmi eux, notamment, les Malefoy, les Nott, les Carrow et bien sûr, les Lestrange.

Heaven Lestrange, la cadette de la famille, était accompagnée de ses deux frères lorsqu'elle franchit la porte d'entrée. Comme à l'habitude, les Black se tenaient alignées dans le hall pour accueillir les invités. Quelle étrange manie, songea Heaven en dévisageant ses hôtes, le visage dénué d'expression. Elle leur fit la bise réglementaire sur les deux joues sous l'œil attentif de ses géniteurs. Sirius brillait par son absence. Elle lui réservait toujours un de ses rares sourires, et il le lui rendait en lui faisant un clin d'œil pervers et en effleurant ses fesses lorsqu'elle lui tournait le dos pour embrasser son frère. Ce brin de nostalgie la fit sourire, elle se promit d'aller le voir dès le retour des classes, en cachette bien entendu.

- Tu es splendide, lança Narcissa avec froideur, la contemplant de haut en bas.

Sa robe qui lui tombait jusqu'aux chevilles, était uniquement composée de dentelles d'un noir d'encre qui laissaient juste assez de transparence. Tout comme le somptueux festin, la robe longue était une tradition pour les soirées du genre. Sa mère la lui avait offerte en prévision de la veille de Noël. Heaven regrettait de ne pas l'avoir essayé avant le départ puisqu'elle était légèrement trop serrée pour elle, par le fait même, assez inconfortable. Elle retourna le compliment à Narcissa sur le même ton et se dirigea vers les gens de son âge. Elle détestait Narcissa, tout comme ses deux sœurs et les femmes assez sottes pour croire qu'elle ne percevait pas l'ironie dans leurs propos.

La jeune femme fut toutefois arrêtée dans son parcours par nul autre que Druella Rosier, la mère des horribles filles Black.

- Miss Lestrange! Votre robe est bien indécente pour une telle soirée, elle doit arriver à la cheville, pas plus bas. Vous n'êtes pas en train de vous marier. Et vos cheveux! Quelle honte de se promener ainsi, ils sont tout secs et rabougris.

- Tout comme votre visage, marmonna Heaven en acquiesçant.

- Qu'avez-vous dit ? renchérit-elle sur un ton si froid qu'il en était presque glacial.

En plus d'être désagréable, elle était sourde. Druella, fidèle à son habitude, insultait quiconque croisait son regard, sans éprouver le moindre remord.

- Elle disait que vous aviez raison, lança Rabastan qui était juste derrière elle. Il est vrai que ses cheveux auraient besoin d'un coup de pouce et que sa robe est un peu longue, mais puisqu'il s'agit d'un cadeau de mère, elle se sentait obligée de la porter.

- De votre mère, vraiment ? Je vais aller lui dire quelques mots. Vous avez l'air d'un clochard, monsieur Lestrange, avec cette barbe.

Elle les quitta sans rien ajouter de plus, d'un pas lent et mesuré.

- Fait attention à ce que tu dis Heaven, tu aurais bien pu te faire lapider pour cela.

- Mais je n'ai rien dit du tout, fit-elle avec un sourire entendu.

Elle se rendit enfin près des gens qu'elle voulait voir.

- Heaven, la salua Avery avec un grand sourire. Je voulais venir te chercher, mais tu semblais aux prises avec notre chère madame Druella. Je l'évite du mieux que je peux, avec mes cheveux longs et ma boucle d'oreille, elle n'oublie jamais de venir me voir.

Elle l'étreignit en riant, puis passa à Regulus Black et à Alexander Nott.

- Tu es magnifique, comme toujours, la complimenta ce dernier en croisant son regard.

Il avait les yeux bleus, oh, si bleus.

- Je suis heureuse de vous voir. J'ai toujours peur de finir toute seule parmi tous ces gens horribles.

- Charmant, rétorqua Regulus en esquissant toutefois un sourire.

Ces trois garçons rendaient ces ennuyeuses soirées un peu moins pénibles. Du même âge qu'elle, ils voyaient le monde de la même façon. Se forger une carapace, être un enfant parfait, accepter les critiques injustifiées ainsi que bien paraître représentaient une part de leur quotidien. Tous le faisaient, mais aucun n'en percevait le sens. Ils étaient dans l'âge rebelle mais tentaient toutefois de faire bonne figure parmi ces hautes gens de la société.

Les trois garçons s'étaient mis sur leur trente et un. Vêtus de capes de velours et de robes brodées d'or, leur beauté rivalisait presque avec la sienne. Presque. Ils discutèrent un long moment, se promettant une fois de plus qu'ils allaient se revoir à Poudlard. Mais ils ne le faisaient jamais. Parce qu'à Poudlard, les trois jeunes hommes représentaient le côté populaire de la haute société, alors qu'Heaven optait plutôt pour l'aristocratie et l'élégance des sang-purs. Ils ne se côtoyaient jamais. Les seules fois où ils se parlaient était dans des soirées comme celles-ci. Autrement, ils ne se voyaient pas. Ils n'étaient pas amis. La vie était faite ainsi. Heaven n'en ressentait toutefois pas le manque. Préférant la solitude, elle acceptait la seule compagnie d'une autre jeune fille, un peu comme elle, Meredith Jackson.

- Cesse donc un peu d'essayer de séduire ces pauvres jeunes hommes, ma sœur, tu sais très bien que tu n'es pas de taille, avec tes pauvres cheveux secs et rabougris.

Heaven fusilla Rabastan du regard lorsqu'il se plaça à ses côtés. Rodolphus vint le rejoindre.

- Tu n'es pas avec ta femme, lui lança Avery, moqueur.

Rodolphus leva les yeux au ciel et tenta ensuite de fusiller Avery du regard mais ce fut un piètre échec. Tous éclatèrent de rire, s'attirant les mépris des anciens. C'était comme cela qu'ils les appelaient, les vieux sang-purs à la langue fourchue. Ils tenaient à peine debout, mais utilisaient toutes leurs forces pour tenter d'élever leur famille et de discriminer celle des autres. Il y avait donc toujours de la compétition, mais les jeunes, ne s'en souciaient guère. Tous espéraient ne jamais se rendre à un tel point.

Alors que sonnait 20h, madame Black les invita à venir manger. Heaven attendit patiemment son tour pour aller se servir au somptueux buffet. Il y avait de tout, passant des morceaux de viandes aux pâtes farcies, des soupes aux légumes et, au centre de la table, une immense sculpture constituée de cheddar frais. Comme c'était étrange; les Black en faisait toujours trop. Les familles s'installèrent rapidement autour des deux immenses tables : Il était tard et tout le monde était affamé. Heaven s'assit entre ses deux grands frères, qui semblaient s'être donné la mission de lui faire péter un câble au cours de la soirée.

- Regarde là, n'est-elle donc pas magnifique et élégante, lança ironiquement Rodolphus à voix basse en faisant un signe de tête vers sa récente épouse.

Bellatrix était assise à l'autre table et dégustait ses côtelettes de porc avec ses doigts, les essuyant de temps à autre sur sa robe exorbitante. Elle riait fortement d'une histoire que son oncle venait de raconter, ne semblant point se rendre compte qu'un morceau de viande était coincé dans ses longs cheveux. Rodolphus soupira de désespoir alors que son frère pouffait dans sa barbe.

- Quelle charmante femme, approuva Rabastan, retenant un éclat de rire. Comment se passe la vie conjugale ? N'es-tu point subjugué par sa splendeur ?

- Tu sais très bien que notre vie de couple est absolument horr- non mais c'est affreux, elle se récure littéralement les dents à table, je crois que je vais vomir.

Le cadet des deux frères ne pu rester stoïque face à un tel spectacle et s'attira un regard mauvais de la part de son géniteur.

- C'est ridicule, maugréa Heaven, aucun Black ne mériterait une place autour de ces tables.

- Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire cela, petite sœur ? Les Black sont l'une des plus anciennes familles de sans-purs.

- Je ne parle pas de leur descendance, mais plutôt de leur convenance. Regardez-les, ils ont l'air d'un troupeau d'animaux sauvages tout droit sortis de la forêt. La Barbie aux yeux bleus a de la difficulté à tenir sur sa chaise tant elle veut aller s'asseoir sur les genoux du splendide Lucius. Androméda porte des pantalons le soir de Noël, tandis que Bellatrix, enfin, n'en parlons pas. Seul Sirius a eu l'excellente idée de se séparer d'une famille autant puérile que la sienne. Son absence se fait drôlement sentir ce soir. Regardez à quel points les géniteurs ont l'air coincés, leur bouche est si pincée que je me demande comment ils peuvent avaler quoi que ce soit.

- Je ne peux te contredire, ma sœur, avoua Rodolphus. Cependant, note bien qu'il est très dangereux de se mettre des gens comme les Black à dos. Et puis, jette donc un coup d'œil à Regulus, il se porte bien, mange lentement et ne parle que très rarement. En voilà un qui sait comment se tenir.

- Crois-moi Rodolphus, insista sa jeune sœur, Regulus Black est en train de s'ennuyer à mourir. En dehors des murs de sa maison, il est beaucoup plus… comme Sirius.

- Vraiment ?

Heaven retourna à son assiette, songeuse. Être un sang-pur n'était pas de tout repos. Il fallait toujours bien paraître, bien parler, porter des vêtements élégants, appeler ses parents _mère_, _père_ ou tout simplement _les géniteurs_, comme les enfants Lestrange avaient pris l'habitude. Un sang-pur devait se présenter à toutes les soirées mondaines ennuyeuses comme celles-ci, au risque de mal paraître s'il n'y allait pas. Heaven ne comprenait pas pourquoi certaines personnes dans cette salle à manger s'y plaisaient. À moins que ce ne soit que pour faire bonne figure qu'ils avaient des sourires dans leurs visages. La jeune fille pris une bouchée de pomme de terre, compta le nombre de mastications et avala le tout en continuant de détailler la pièce de ses yeux noirs. Elle croisa le regard de sa mère, qui lui fit une grimace qui était supposé être un sourire. Pourquoi, diable, faisait-elle cela? Un immense sentiment de malaise envahi son corps, lequel fut nettement accentué lorsque sa génitrice se leva et fit signe de cesser les conversations.

- Il y a deux ans, commença la dame d'une voix posée, nous annoncions les fiançailles de mon fils Rodolphus avec miss Bellatrix. L'an dernier, c'était le tour de miss Narcissa avec monsieur Lucius. J'ai l'honneur de vous annoncer que cette année, nous ne déroberons pas à la tradition.

Instantanément, les réactions fusèrent de tous les côtés. Heaven dévisagea Androméda, qui semblait s'être ratatinée sur place. Apparemment, elle n'était pas au courant.

- Les fiançailles le jour de Noël représentent une coutume pour les grandes familles du monde sorcier. Puisque les deux dernières femmes choisies ont été des sœurs Black, il est évident que cette année…

Heaven ressentie presque de la pitié pour la pauvre Androméda qui tentait de s'enfoncer dans sa chaise

- … il s'agira plutôt de ma propre fille. Je suis heureuse de vous confirmer l'union de ma chère Heaven avec monsieur Alexander.

Ce n'était pas sérieux. Heaven sentit son cœur dégringoler jusqu'à son estomac. Ce dernier se retourna pour lui procurer un intense haut-le-cœur. Nott. Elle allait épouser Alexander Nott. C'était ridicule. Insensé. Comment avaient-ils pu lui faire un coup de ce genre sans lui en parler d'abord. Heaven était furieuse.

- Voyons sœurette, c'est un bon parti, la rassura Rodolphus.

- Oui, ajouta Rabastan, regarde notre frère à quel point sa vie est misérable.

- Vraiment gentil, Rabastan, super, répliqua l'aîné.

Malgré les encouragements, Heaven ne se senti pas mieux. Elle jeta un regard de feu à ses géniteurs, qui lui firent comprendre par leur non-verbal qu'elle était mieux d'obéir à ce qu'ils venaient d'annoncer. Elle se leva de table sous les regards estomaqués des plus anciens, et quitta la pièce. Elle ne fut pas surprise de constater qu'Alexander la suivait. La jeune femme s'éloigna de la pièce le plus possible, puis se retourna finalement pour faire face à son.. Futur mari.

- Étais-tu au courant ? demanda-t-elle précipitamment.

- Pas du tout, je suis autant surpris que toi. S'il te plaît Heaven, ne gâche pas une soirée comme celle-ci, tu sais très bien que tes parents vont t'en vouloir pour le reste de ton existence. Retourne à table et fait semblant d'apprécier ce cadeau de Noël.

- Il n'est pas question que je retourne en compagnie de mes géniteurs et de mes frères, qui vont se faire un plaisir de se moquer de moi. Je n'en ai rien à foutre de cette soirée, vraiment.

- Heaven, soit raisonnable.

- Je le serai lorsqu'ils le seront également. Retourne les voir, dis leur que j'ai fait une chute de pression sous la surprise, mais que je vais bien et que j'ai seulement besoin de me reposer un peu.

Alexander la regarda un instant, puis tourna les talons et retourna dans la salle à manger. Le dessert n'était même pas entamé et déjà un drame s'était produit. Heaven se rappellerait toujours où Sirius avait quitté la pièce en trombe, comme elle venait de le faire, et n'était jamais revenu dans la maison de ses ancêtres. Certains jours, comme aujourd'hui, elle l'admirait. D'autres, elle le haïssait. C'était assez paradoxal, mais parfois, elle le comprenait.

Heaven avait toujours eu une étrange relation avec Sirius. Ils s'étaient fréquentés très peu de temps il y a deux ans, mais ils avaient convenu qu'être ensemble était plutôt ridicule. Quoique pour une fois, il n'y avait pas de lien familial entre eux. Heaven voyait souvent des gens de son entourage fréquenter des cousins. Quelle abomination. Les Black est les Lestrange n'étaient liés que par le mariage de son frère avec Bellatrix, ce qui rendait la chose convenable. Heureusement que ses géniteurs n'en avaient rien su. Il était évident qu'ils l'auraient déshéritée suite au départ de Sirius. Parfois, Heaven se demandait pourquoi Regulus était encore présent à ce genre d'événements. Après tout, il n'était pas très différent de son frère. La seule différence notable était dans l'obéissance. Regulus avait réussi à faire ce que son frère n'avait jamais réalisé : se forger une carapace. Être capable de séparer sa vie quotidienne de sa famille était quelque chose de nécessaire pour tous les enfants de sang-purs. Regulus excellait dans l'art de mener une double vie, tout comme Heaven et même Alexander Nott.

Un frisson lui parcouru l'échine lorsqu'elle constata la noirceur de la pièce dans laquelle elle se trouvait. Quel drôle d'endroit pour réfléchir. Elle se hâta donc de monter les escaliers qui se dressaient à sa gauche et ouvrit une porte au hasard. Un petit sourire retroussa le coin de ses lèvres. Une telle chambre ne pouvait appartenir qu'à Regulus Black. Les murs peints d'un gris sombre, la couverture et les rideaux d'un vert foncé, l'emblème de Serpentard était affiché partout dans la pièce. Malgré l'influence aristocrate de la décoration, Heaven y décerna une certaine chaleur, chose surprenante puisque aucune pièce dans la maison ne l'était. Des cadres contenants les photos de ses amis ornaient la pièce, ainsi qu'un gigantesque serpent en peluche. Mignon. La jeune femme croisa le regard d'Alexander sur l'une des photographies et détourna les yeux, perturbée. Il était pratiquement impossible que ses parents aient cru qu'une telle union lui ferait plaisir. Après tout, leur seul but dans la vie étant de rendre la sienne la plus complexe possible.

Heaven se laissa lourdement tomber sur le grand lit moelleux. Elle ferma les yeux en soupirant : Quelle soirée ridicule. Mais son frère avait raison. Il était vrai qu'Alexander Nott n'était pas le pire homme sur lequel elle aurait pu tomber. Il était très gentil avec les siens, et malgré sa descendance de sang-pur, il pouvait être très chaleureux, même s'il était légèrement timide lorsqu'il se trouvait au centre de l'attention. La Serpentard poussa un gémissement; elle était beaucoup trop jeune pour se marier, c'était complètement ridicule.

Elle sortait fraîchement de ses seize ans, être majeure ne signifiait pas nécessairement qu'il fallait se marier tout de suite. Les unions arrangées d'avances pour préserver la lignée du sang étaient complètement stupides. Mais d'un autre côté, elle ne croyait pas réellement en l'amour. La possession charnelle, elle connaissait, mais jamais elle n'avait ressentit ces papillons qu'ils décrivent dans les livres à l'eau de rose. Le stress d'avoir un rendez-vous galant ou simplement l'envie de recevoir des compliments lui étaient tout bonnement inconnus. Heaven contempla sa robe, franchement inconfortable, en songeant à quel point elle avait envie de rentrer à Poudlard et l'enlever, pour ensuite prendre un bon bain chaud dans la salle de bain des préfets.

Après ce qui sembla être une éternité, la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit, sortant Heaven de ses songes. Elle sentit quelqu'un sourire.

- Au nombre de fois où j'ai rêvé qu'une magnifique jeune femme se trouve dans mon lit, jamais je n'aurais pu croire que ce serait toi.

Elle ouvrit les yeux et sourit malicieusement à Regulus, debout à l'entrée de sa chambre. Il jeta un coup d'œil dans le corridor avant de refermer sa porte et de venir la rejoindre en s'allongeant à côté d'elle.

- J'imagine que l'an prochain, ce sera mon tour, maugréa-t-il en fixant le plafond de ses yeux gris.

- Si l'heureuse élue ne te convient pas, tu peux toujours prendre la fuite, fit-elle avec un sourire.

L'allusion à Sirius le fit froncer les sourcils, mais il ne fit aucun commentaire sur le sujet.

- Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu n'es pas satisfaite, poursuivit-il en tournant la tête vers elle. Alex' est l'un de mes plus grands amis, je suis certain qu'il te traiterait bien.

- Je n'en doute pas, répondit-elle immédiatement, mais tu vois, j'aurais bien aimé choisir mon propre mari.

- Tu sais très bien que ce n'est pas comme ça que cela fonctionne…

Elle ne répondit pas. Elle avait simplement envie de quitter cette soirée au plus vite et de retourner à Poudlard et de voir sa meilleure amie…

- Putain! jura-t-elle en cachant son visage dans ses mains.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

- Meredith ! s'exclama-t-elle en gémissant de désespoir. Je vais devoir lui annoncer la nouvelle.

Meredith Jackson était depuis la deuxième année la meilleure amie de Heaven. Ne descendant pas d'une grande lignée de Sang-purs, sa famille n'était pas invitée aux soirées données par les Black. Heaven n'osait imaginer la réaction de son amie lorsqu'elle lui annoncerait qu'elle était fiancée à Alexander, elle qui avait un faible pour lui depuis si longtemps.

- Tu sais bien comment cela se passe, la moitié des élèves de l'école vont être rapidement au courant. Les mariages arrangés, il n'y a que nos familles dingues pour poursuivre la tradition, affirma Regulus qui n'avait aucune idée que Meredith avait son ami dans sa ligne de mire.

- Évidemment, acquiesça la jeune femme.

Elle plongea son regard dans celui d'acier bouillonnant de son voisin. Les yeux de Regulus avaient l'étrange particularité d'être à la fois froids et amicaux. Rares étaient les occasions qu'elle avait de contempler ces iris.

- Notre vie est pathétique, n'est-ce pas ? lança-t-elle en pensant à toutes ces années de dévotion aux anciens Sang-purs.

- Certes, mais il y a pire, regarde ton frère Rodolphus.

Heaven esquissa un petit rire; il était vrai que les conditions de vie de son frère aîné étaient bien pires que les siennes.

- Et puis, poursuivit-il, ma situation est bien pire que la tienne. Toutes les belles femmes qui m'auraient certainement rendu heureux sont déjà prises.

Il lui jeta un regard en coin en souriant. Pour faire bonne figure, elle détourna le sien mais dû se faire violence pour ne pas répliquer.

- Ah, Heaven, cesse d'être aussi timide.

- Je suis loin d'être timide, s'indigna-t-elle.

- Ah non ? Tu as pourtant quitté la salle à manger pour éviter de croiser le regard de ton futur mari. Tu évites également le mien lorsque je te complimente. Ma chère, tes mensonges sur toi-même ne trompent personne. Et nous savons tous les deux à quel point, vous les Lestrange, tentez d'éviter la compagnie le plus possible. Quand avons-nous sorti pour la dernière fois à Poudlard ensemble ?

- Ce n'est pas tout le monde qui aime être sous les feux des projecteurs, Regulus. Et puis, je suis sortie de la pièce pour ne pas assassiner mes géniteurs, non pas pour éviter de parler à Alexander. Tu me sous-estime, cesse de croire que je ne suis qu'une pauvre enfant qui adore rester cachée dans sa salle commune.

- Mais, fit-il avec un sourire, tu adores rester cachée dans ta salle commune.

Elle se tut, puis lui rendit son sourire en se tournant sur le dos pour fixer le plafond.

- Oui, mon exemple était mal choisi, avoua-t-elle. Mais cette discussion ne mène à rien. Je vais me marier. Peu importe ce qui va se passer. C'est certain qu'à la fin de l'été, je vais épouser un homme.

Elle soupira. Regulus, qui lui faisait toujours face, la vit sourire.

- Quelles familles de cinglés, lança-t-elle finalement en couvrant son visage de ses mains.

Au même moment, la porte s'ouvrit sur Avery et Alexander, qui eurent une légère hésitation en constatant que leur ami était allongé en compagnie de Heaven. Il était vrai qu'en dehors des réunions de familles, ils ne se parlaient pas vraiment. Les voir ensemble était assez rare, mais les retrouver tous les deux couchés sur le lit de Regulus pouvait réellement porter à confusion, surtout que Heaven venait tout juste de se fiancer. Regulus se retourna complètement pour regarder qui venait d'entrer dans sa chambre.

- Reg' tes parents veulent que tu descendes, il est bientôt l'heure d'ouvrir les cadeaux.

Avery, qui venait de parler, avait sur les lèvres un sourire entendu qui ne trompait personne. Alexander était, au contraire, plutôt silencieux. Regulus fusilla le premier du regard si brièvement que Heaven se demanda si elle ne l'avait pas imaginé.

- D'accord, j'y vais, fit Regulus en soupirant. Je ne sais pas ce que je vais recevoir cette année, probablement une montre ou des chaussures comme les dix dernières années.

Les jeunes adultes rirent et Alexander, sorti de son mutisme, semblait avoir également quelque chose à dire.

- Heaven, de leur côté tes parents m'envoyait à ta recherche, je n'imaginais pas te trouver ici! Ils veulent que tu reviennes les trouver pour les mêmes raisons.

- Oui bien sûr, j'y vais tout de suite. Tu peux m'attendre dans le salon.

Autrement dit, c'était carrément une manière de le faire partir. Voyant que Heaven et Regulus ne faisaient aucun mouvement pour se lever, les deux hommes partirent.

- Je n'ai pas envie d'y aller, gémit Heaven lorsqu'ils eurent quitté la pièce.

- Moi de même. Nous pourrions rester ici ? ajouta-t-il en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

La jeune femme se redressa aussitôt. Regulus éclata de rire.

-Je te suit, mieux vaut ne pas arriver en même temps.

Heaven replaça sa robe, recoiffa ses longs cheveux bruns et s'arrêta devant la porte.

- Merci, lança-t-elle la bouche un peu pincée. Pour cette conversation.

Remercier Regulus venait à se condamner soi-même. Il était certain qu'il reviendrait éventuellement sur ce point pour avoir une quelconque faveur. Elle n'attendit pas de réponse et marcha vers le corridor.

- Heaven ? l'interpella-t-il.

Elle se retourna en retenant un sourire.

- Quoi ?

- Ta robe te va à ravir.

Ses lèvres se retroussèrent légèrement au compliment, mais elle conserva toutefois son visage neutre et calme.

- Je sais, répondit-elle en quittant la pièce.

Regulus sourit et passa une main dans ses cheveux.


	2. Chapitre 2

**Bonsoir à tous! Je voudrais remercier :**

**maoren et MarlyMcKinnon pour leur review;**

**maoren, Zarbi, LauXelle et MarlyMcKinnon pour les alertes;**

**Melusine78 pour l'histoire en favori;**

**et aux 51 autres visiteurs qui ont pris le temps de lire ce premier chapitre.**

**On se revoit dans deux semaines !**

**Sarah xx**

* * *

><p><span>Chapitre 2 <span>

L'avantage de prendre le train pour revenir à Poudlard était qu'il arrivait en pleine nuit. Les gens qui étaient restés à l'école pendant le temps des fêtes dormaient donc tous paisiblement, ce qui éviterait à Heaven d'avoir à répondre à des questions plutôt embarrassantes. Enfin, c'était ce qu'elle croyait.

- TU ES FIANCÉE? s'écria une voix à la seconde où elle poussa la porte de son dortoir.

Un peu partout dans la salle commune, des « La ferme, Jackson! » indignés se faisaient entendre. Les Serpentards détestaient particulièrement se faire réveiller au beau milieu de la nuit, particulièrement lorsque que les cours recommençaient le lendemain matin.

- J'avais l'intention de te l'annoncer demain matin, je croyais que tu allais dormir.. Comment es-tu au courant?

Le ton calme de son amie sembla l'énerver encore plus.

- La cousine de l'amie à ma demi-sœur était présente à votre soirée. Elle m'a envoyé une lettre hier, je pensais que tu allais m'en envoyer une, toi! s'exclama Meredith.

Elle fixait Heaven de ses yeux bleu foncé. Ses cheveux blonds étaient emmêlés, quoiqu'il s'agissait d'une situation très normale à une telle heure. Meredith Jackson était née de parent sorciers, mais ne descendait pas d'une longue lignée, c'est pourquoi sa famille n'était pas invitée aux soirées des Black. Cela aurait évité à Heaven une conversation franchement embarrassante.

- Mes géniteurs ont cru me rendre heureuse avec ce présent de Noël. Ils m'ont également offert assez d'argent pour que je puisse me payer une croisière de luxe, mais je crois que je vais la mettre de côté. Après tout, il faudra bien que je m'achète une robe.

Meredith sourit

- Je vais pouvoir t'aider à la choisir ? demanda-t-elle un peu plus calme que précédemment.

- Bien sûr. En fait, non! Je ne veux pas me marier. Il faut que tu m'aides Meredith, je suis trop jeune pour épouser.. Attends, sais-tu à qui ils m'ont fiancée?

- Non, répondit-elle. Elle ne le mentionnait pas dans sa lettre. Est-ce que c'est Regulus Black ? Il paraît que ses amantes sont très comblées, si tu vois ce que je veux dire…

Elle lui fit une œillade tandis que Heaven soupira.

- J'ai déjà sorti avec Sirius si tu te rappelles, j'imagine que ce n'est pas très différent! Mais non ce n'est pas Regulus.

- Eh bien, j'ai entendu Marley affirmer que Regulus n'avait rien à envier à son fr…

- Je m'en fiche, Meredith! la coupa Heaven. On m'a fiancé à Alexander.

Le sourire de la blonde s'envola aussitôt.

- Alexander.. Nott ? Mon Alexander ? interrogea-t-elle d'une petite voix.

- Certainement pas Alexander Lucas, répondit Heaven en faisant référence à un né-moldu grassouillet se trouvant étrangement dans leur maison. Je suis désolée, mais tu sais aussi bien que moi que je ne pouvais rien faire!

Meredith s'assit sur le lit de son amie, et passa ses doigts au travers de la cage de l'oiseau de Heaven. Il lui mordilla les doigts affectueusement, étant réveillé depuis ses hurlements.

- Que vas-tu faire? demanda-t-elle finalement. Heaven, Alexander est un type bien, tu es chanceuse que tes parents l'aient choisi. Une occasion pareille ne risque pas de se représenter si tu refuses. Ils vont te marier à un vieil homme aigri pour que tu deviennes sa quatrième femme. Tu ne peux pas refuser, tu es tellement chanceuse mon amie, le réalises-tu ?

- Je ne peux pas l'épouser et tu le sais autant que moi. Je ne peux pas te faire ça, tu es mon amie et je sais que tu l'aimes.

- Et moi je ne veux pas que tes parents t'assassinent! Tu dois essayer de te rapprocher de lui ! L'aimer, avant de l'épouser. Tu as plusieurs mois pour essayer.

Des larmes silencieuses coulaient le long de ses joues, détruisant le maquillage qu'elle avait encore oublié d'enlever avant d'aller au lit.

- Meredith, je ne peux pas faire ça, regarde l'état dans lequel tu es.

La blonde ne répondit pas.

- Il n'est pas du tout mon genre, tu le sais bien, avec ses beaux yeux bleus et ses airs timides.

Meredith eut un petit rire.

- Tu dois essayer, fit-elle en s'essuyant les yeux et étendant son mascara partout sur son visage. S'il te plaît. Un rendez-vous. Si cela ne fonctionne pas, alors nous chercherons une solution pour annuler ce mariage.

Heaven n'avait guère d'autre choix que d'accepter. Elle acquiesça tout en s'installant entre ses couvertures. Des aventures comme celles-ci étaient éreintantes; elle avait besoin de repos. Sa chouette fit un cri strident, indignée qu'elle ne l'ait pas sorti de sa cage.

- Demain je vais jouer avec toi mon bel amour, dors maintenant.

- Elle s'ennuyait de toi, expliqua Meredith qui l'avait gardé pendant les deux semaines de vacances.

Les deux filles, qui avaient la chambre pour elles seules puisque la salle commune de Serpentard était dotée d'une quantité incroyable de dortoirs, prirent un moment de silence.

- Je suis vraiment désolée, Meredith. Je vais tout faire pour corriger la situation.

- Je les déteste tous, lâcha-t-elle finalement.

- Je sais, soupira la brune, moi aussi.

Lorsque Heaven se réveilla le matin suivant, elle savait qu'une grosse journée l'attendait. Même si cela était coutume chez les sang-purs, pour la majorité des gens, les mariages arrangés étaient assez extraordinaires. La plupart trouvait cela horrible, mais dans tous les cas, les gens en discutaient allégrement. C'est donc en sachant qu'elle serait la cible des attentions qu'elle s'habilla avec soin et qu'elle brossa longuement ses cheveux bruns qui n'étaient pas rabougris du tout.

Meredith était déjà debout depuis longtemps. Ses larges cernes bleutés désignaient une mauvaise nuit. Elle lança un petit sourire à Heaven en lui souhaitant un bon matin, et Heaven fut étrangement désemparée. Elle ne pouvait croire que son amie était si forte, et seule une amitié sincère pouvait empêcher Meredith de lui en vouloir. Mais la sang-pur n'était pas sotte; elle savait bien que cela lui coûtait toute l'énergie du monde, et qu'au fond d'elle, Meredith éprouvait une jalousie intense. Peu habituée aux contacts affectifs, Heaven ne sut lui partager sa reconnaissance face aux efforts qu'elle faisait, et ne fit que lui répondre la même chose.

Afin d'éviter le brouhaha de la grande salle et les regards inquisiteurs de ses camarades, la cadette Lestrange préféra éviter le petit déjeuner et quitta seulement son dortoir pour aller au cours de soin aux créatures magiques. Meredith avait préféré descendre manger, ce que Heaven ne lui reprochait pas. Après tout, elle savait que son amie avait besoin de temps pour assimiler la nouvelle. Alexander Nott était dans sa ligne de mire depuis plus d'un an, et elle ne le lâchait jamais des yeux lorsqu'il était dans les parages. Heaven croyait qu'il occupait même ses rêves la nuit, en fonction des gémissements lourds de sens qu'elle poussait parfois dans son sommeil.

La descente jusqu'à la cour extérieure se passa relativement bien. Elle marcha un bref instant jusqu'à l'heure de son cours. Elle ne croisa personne, sauf le concierge et deux filles de première année qui n'avaient vraisemblablement aucune idée de qui elle était. Heaven Lestrange ne craignait pas les regards des autres : elle était habituée de susciter la controverse. Cependant, étant au cœur d'un mariage arrangé, elle doutait fortement que les gens la laissassent tranquille. En tant que descendante directe d'une grande famille, elle se devait de garder son calme et de ne point répondre aux commentaires des autres. Or, son caractère prenait souvent le dessus et il lui arrivait trop souvent de faire honte à sa famille en répliquant et perdant le contrôle. Éviter les gens pendant quelque temps serait donc un excellent moyen de ne pas avoir toutes sortes de questions agaçantes sur son mariage. Elle avait presque atteint sa place auprès de Meredith qu'elle fut interpellée par une voix masculine qu'elle connaissait bien.

-Voilà la future mariée!

C'était l'occasion pour ceux qui n'étaient pas au courant d'être informé. Heaven se retourna lentement pour dévisager Sirius de haut en bas. Elle se retenait de ne rien dire. Elle se devait de paraître sereine et bien. Sirius Black, Remus Lupin et Lily Evans avaient eu la chance, ou pas, de pouvoir faire leur cours de soin aux créatures magiques avec les sixièmes années, puisque l'an dernier, le professeur en charge était tombé malade. C'était les seuls septièmes années de Gryffondor intéressés par ce cours. Cela s'expliquait sûrement par le fait que la seule place disponible était dans une classe de Serpentards de sixième années.

-Où est ton fiancé? Ah! Il est juste là! Comme vous semblez beaux ensemble, j'espère que Nott saura combler tous tes besoins, nous savons à quel point tu es difficile.

Les yeux de Heaven se durcirent, mais elle ne répondit toujours pas et continua de le fixer. Elle n'aimait pas Sirius, mais appréciait habituellement sa compagnie. Or, puisqu'il était en public, il se devait de lui lancer toutes les insultes possibles pour démontrer sa célèbre haine envers les Serpentards. Son regard malicieux, toutefois, lui démontrait que ce n'était qu'un jeu pour lui.

Alexander ne bougea pas mais Regulus esquissa un mouvement pour se lever. Avery, toutefois, l'empêcha de bondir sur ses pieds.

-Je t'ai déjà connu plus fougueuse, ma belle, conclut-il en voyant qu'elle ne l'encourageait pas à poursuivre. J'espère que tu vas bien profiter des derniers mois de célibataire qu'il te reste.

Il gagna sa place en effleurant discrètement sa cuisse du bout des doigts. Heaven frissonna et alla également s'asseoir. Elle le détestait tant. Il était encore plus arrogant qu'elle et c'était probablement le seul homme capable de lui faire perdre la tête. Cela lui apportait une fragilité qu'elle abhorrait.

Comme l'ensemble des étudiants présents dans la cour extérieure, Meredith la dévisageait lorsqu'elle arriva à ses côtés. Heaven l'ignora, mais son regard insistant la poussa au bout de sa patience.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? lui demanda-t-elle.

-Tu devrais sortir Sirius Black de ton esprit et te concentrer sur ton fiancé, fit Meredith d'un ton autoritaire.

-Je me fiche de mon fiancé, et Sirius Black ne courre pas dans mon esprit.

Meredith haussa les sourcils, peu convaincue.

-Heaven, plus tôt que tu t'attacheras à Alexander, mieux ce sera pour toi. Fait cela pour moi! Si je ne peux l'avoir pour moi, cela me rassure qu'il soit dans tes bras au lieu de n'importe quelle autre femme, admit-elle en chuchotant. Apprend à l'aimer! Laisse de côtés tes hormones et Sirius pour te concentrer sur tes devoirs.

Heaven ne savait que faire. Elle souhaiterait plus que tout au monde que son amie puisse trouver le moyen d'être avec Alexander. Or, il était difficile de contrer les décisions des géniteurs. La jeune Lestrange n'aurait pas été surprise d'avoir des mangemorts à ses trousses si jamais elle décidait de ne pas l'épouser. À l'autre bout de la cour, Alexander lui fit un petit sourire, auquel elle répondit par un haussement de sourcils. Il était drôlement mignon, mais elle ne l'aimait pas. En fait, elle n'avait jamais aimé qui que ce soit.

- L'aimer? répondit-elle finalement à son amie. Tu sais bien que je ne crois pas à cela. Alexander est une personne fort agréable, certes mais-

- Voilà pourquoi tu dois laisser tomber ton gigantesque orgueil et accepter de t'ouvrir à lui! Si seulement j'avais ta chance, tes possibilités…

Meredith arrêta de discuter et regarda le sol. Heaven savait qu'elle était complètement détruite, mais elle ne trouvait pas les mots pour la consoler. Ce n'était pas naturel chez elle. La jeune femme avait été élevée dans l'indifférence la plus totale, et les seules marques d'affections provenaient de ses frères. Et de Sirius. Elle lui jeta un coup d'œil et le vit plongé dans les explications de l'enseignant. Il adorait ce cours, et c'était l'une des particularités les plus étranges qu'elle avait apprise sur lui. Meredith releva la tête et la regarda droit dans les yeux.

-Si tu ne crois pas être capable de le faire, je vais t'aider à y arriver. J'ai le cœur brisé, tu sais? Mais je vais t'offrir mon temps pour que tu apprennes à te détacher de Sirius et t'attacher à Alexander. Sirius n'en vaut pas la peine, tu le sais bien, non?

-Je suis au courant que Sirius ne m'apportera rien, répondit Heaven d'une voix froide. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu m'en parle autant. Il ne se passe rien entre nous et la dernière fois que l'on s'est fréquenté date de plusieurs mois. Je n'y suis pas attachée du tout!

- Tes yeux disent le contraire, tu le regarde d'une telle façon…

- Je le dévisage de la même façon que je regarde tous les hommes, c'est-à-dire avec indifférence, s'indigna Heaven. Je ne suis pas une de ces filles à ses pieds.

-Certainement pas, repris Meredith, mais son charme agit sur toi comme sur toutes les autres.

-Tu te trompes carrément! Je suis parfaitement capable de-

-MESDEMOISELLES! Votre conversation semble drôlement intéressante! Je suis certaine que toute la classe souhaiterait l'entendre!

Le professeur les fixait, attendant une réponse. Il était peu rare que les deux filles discutassent dans le cours, mais habituellement, elles le faisaient plus discrètement. Heaven remarqua les petits oiseaux dorés en forme de sphère qui virevoltaient dans une grande cage déposée sur la neige.

-Elles devaient discuter des préparatifs du mariage, professeur Ramsay, lança la voix de Sirius avec arrogance.

-Tais-toi donc! Tu ne vois pas qu'elle en a marre de toi? répliqua Regulus, énervé.

-Oh, tu défends ta princesse Reg'? Dommage que cela ne serve à rien, tu ne pourras pas sortir avec elle quand même, répondit Sirius dédaigneusement.

-Tout le monde sait que c'est toi qui fantasme sur elle depuis toujours. Tu ne la lâche pas parce que tu aurais souhaité que ce soit toi, son fiancé. Tu n'avais qu'à ne pas fuguer, peut-être aurais-tu eu une chance d'être son prétendant!

Sirius traversa la cour en faisant de grands pas pour faire face à son frère, inutilement suivit par Lupin qui tentait de le résonner.

-Black! Ça suffit! Retournez à votre place, s'exclama l'enseignant qui semblait tout de même amusé par l'énième dispute des deux frères.

Heaven, quant à elle, n'était pas amusée du tout. L'intervention de Regulus était très surprenante. Elle savait, certes, que les deux frères avaient une relation très tendue, mais c'était la première fois qu'ils disaient quoi que ce soit sur elle. Après tout, Heaven ne leur accordait pas trop d'importance en public. Maintenant, tout le monde saurait qu'il se passe quelque chose entre eux. L'une des admiratrices de Sirius lui jeta un regard noir, à lequel Heaven répondit. Génial. En plus de devoir subir l'attention de toute l'école pour son mariage, la totalité des filles feraient de sa vie un enfer puisqu'elles avaient découvert l'attention de Sirius envers elle.

-Miss Lestrange, avez-vous quelque chose à ajouter à cette conversation?

-Non.

Sa voix était sèche et froide comme elle devait l'être. Le professeur, habitué à son caractère, n'en tint pas rigueur et continua ses explications sur les vivets dorés.

-Tu veux m'expliquer pourquoi notre cours se déroule toujours à l'extérieur, même en plein mois de janvier? Les oiseaux sont dans une foutue cage, il n'aurait pas pu les apporter dans le château? maugréa Rosier dans un coin.

-Je crois que j'ai perdu un de mes orteils, ajouta l'une de ses amies. J'ai froid.

Meredith leur jeta un coup d'œil exaspéré en soupirant. Celle qui venait de parler ne portait qu'une mince veste et n'avait pas de collants sous sa jupe. Heaven leva les yeux au ciel. Quels idiots.

-Cette fille est la pire dinde de notre maison, lança Meredith à voix basse. Nous sommes bien habillés et il ne fait pas froid du tout. Tu crois qu'on pourrait lui jeter un sortilège de congélation discrètement?

Meredith, qui excellait en sortilège, marmonna quelques paroles complexes et un vent glacial souffla soudain en direction des gens visés.

-J'en ai marre! Je déteste l'Écosse et son hiver! s'écria ladite fille en grelottant.

Heaven dut se mordre les joues pour éviter de rire.

-Tu n'as qu'à t'habiller mieux et arrêter de montrer chaque centimètre de ta peau, rétorqua Lily Evans en lui jetant un regard noir.

Une grande partie des étudiants éclata de rire. Même Rosier fut du lot. Les Gryffondors étaient peut-être reconnus pour leur sentiment d'appartenance, mais chez les Serpentards, c'était du chacun pour soi. Nul n'éprouvait donc de regret à rire de cette sotte exhibitionniste. Cette dernière se tendit et quitta la cour extérieure dans un coup de vent. Heaven ne put retenir un sourire. Habituellement, elle se fichait des autres, mais cette fille n'avait pas de classe ni d'élégance, et risquait fort peu de se trouver une place dans la haute société.

L'ambiance du cours demeurait tendue et la fin semblait ne jamais venir. Finalement, la cloche sonna et les étudiants purent retourner à leurs occupations. Heaven attendit que le flot d'élèves soit parti pour aller voir Regulus. Elle se sentait étrangement stressée. La présence d'Alexander la rendait nerveuse. Meredith l'accompagna contre son gré : voir Alexander lui rappelait qu'il était désormais impossible pour elle de sortir avec lui.

-Merci Regulus pour tout à l'heure, j'allais perdre patience, entama-t-elle.

-Tu m'en dois deux, maintenant, fit-il avec un sourire plein de malice.

-Deux? s'étonna la jeune femme.

-Bien sûr, tu te souviens de la veille de Noël?

Oui. Trop bien.

-Deux alors, accepta-t-elle avec un petit sourire.

Son air charmeur ridicule la faisait rire. S'il savait à quoi il ressemblait lorsqu'il tentait de séduire les femmes. Avery se souvint de la soirée et regarda fixement Regulus. Ce dernier lui fit un signe indiquant clairement : je t'expliquerai tout à l'heure. Apparemment, il ne leur avait pas parlé de la conversation qu'il avait eue avec elle après l'annonce de ses fiançailles.

Meredith contemplait Alexander du coin de l'œil. Il était rare qu'ils soient si proche, puisque les deux groupes ne se côtoyaient pas vraiment. Ils se toléraient, mais jamais ils n'organiseraient une soirée ensemble. Alexander, quant à lui, regardait ses souliers. Il était visiblement mal à l'aise. Seul Avery semblait détendu.

-Heaven, je sais que tu ne souhaites pas réellement en parler, commença Meredith, mais puisque nous sommes tous ensemble, je crois que c'est le moment de parler du mariage.

Heaven la scruta, tentant de deviner ce qu'elle voulait ajouter. Alexander releva les yeux et tous se mirent à l'écouter.

-Je sais que ce n'est pas nécessairement un événement qui sera facile, et que chacun d'entre nous y trouve des oppositions. Cependant, je pense qu'il serait impossible de révoquer la décision de vos parents. On doit donc trouver des solutions pour faire en sorte que cela fonctionne le mieux possible.

-Je suis d'accord, acquiesça Avery, mais as-tu des idées?

-En fait, poursuivit la blonde, j'espérais que vous alliez tous en proposer. Je crois que des activités en groupe pourraient aider à créer certains liens, ou même des rendez-vous entre vous deux!

-C'est certainement de bonnes idées, Meredith, fit Alexander de sa voix posée. Mais je trouve cela un peu étrange, n'est-ce pas forcer un peu trop les choses?

Meredith rougit lorsqu'il prononça son nom, mais elle reprit sur elle-même et lui répondit.

-Votre mariage est déjà forcé. Je crois qu'essayer ne pourrait pas vous nuire. Vous êtes déjà condamnés à être ensemble, il vaudrait mieux pour vous d'essayer de vous connaître avant de cohabiter.

Heaven eu un tic d'impatience. Elle avait l'espoir que ce mariage ne se produise pas. S'imaginer dans une maison en train de cuisiner des petits plats pour son mari qui l'attendrait dans le salon lui donnait mal au cœur. C'était une vision horrible. Heaven ne serait heureuse qu'avec elle-même, elle le savait. Devoir vivre avec un autre homme lui donnait la nausée. Devenir une femme au foyer la rendait malade. Mieux valait ne pas y penser tout de suite. Mais avec la totalité des étudiants qui lui posaient toutes sortes de questions, c'était carrément impossible.

-Heaven, qu'en penses-tu? lui demanda finalement son amie.

La brune la détailla de ses yeux d'ébène. Elle se mordait la langue pour éviter de dire le fond de ses pensées et à quel point elle ne souhaitait pas organiser de rendez-vous. La solitude : voilà ce qu'elle recherchait.

-Tu dois accepter, c'est un excellent moyen de diminuer le choc que l'on aura à la fin de l'été, conseilla Alexander d'une voix douce.

Son regard croisa le sien, un véritable ciel d'été. Heaven comprit pourquoi Meredith était folle de cet homme. Plonger dans ses yeux nous transportait dans un autre monde.

- Si je n'ai d'autres choix… accepta finalement la noble en soupirant.

Alexander lui fit un sourire, Meredith lança une exclamation d'approbation et Avery débita des paroles pour fixer leur prochaine rencontre. Heaven soupira. Leur caractère lui faisait penser à des Poufsouffles de première année, pas à des Serpentards de sixième au sang-pur.

-Nous devrions commencer tout de suite, proposa Avery avec un grand sourire. Voulez-vous déjeuner avec nous?

Heaven, qui n'avait pas mangé depuis la veille, s'empressa d'accepter. Le groupe partit donc en direction de la grande salle, qui était à l'exact opposé de leur actuelle position.

-C'est étrange de marcher ensemble, ne trouvez-vous pas? fit remarquer Meredith pour relancer la conversation après un silence.

-Nous apprécions votre compagnie, avoua Regulus, mais Heaven préfère trop la solitude pour se joindre à nous plus souvent.

La brune haussa un sourcil.

-Que suis-je sensée comprendre? interrogea-t-elle avec une curiosité qu'elle tentait de dissimuler.

-Que tu devrais nous fréquenter plus souvent. Nous sommes bons pour ton moral, répondit Regulus en ne lâchant pas son –supposé- sourire charmeur.

Heaven ne répondit pas et poursuivit son chemin en esquissant un petit sourire. La route jusqu'à la grande salle était assez longue, puisque celle-ci se trouvait à l'opposée du château. Les murs de pierres avaient coupé le vent glacial, mais une fraîcheur se faisait toujours ressentir, même au plus profond de Poudlard. Les couloirs dans cette aile de l'école étaient presque tous déserts.

Un Gryffondor grassouillet que Heaven reconnu comme étant l'un des amis de Sirius manqua de peu la percuter lorsqu'elle tourna le coin du corridor.

-Bon sang, regarde où tu vas, lui lança-t-elle d'un ton cassant.

Il s'excusa en couinant et détala dans la direction opposée. Regulus renifla dédaigneusement.

-Je ne peux toujours pas croire qu'il va choisir cet idiot, commenta le Black en observant sa silhouette s'éloigner.

-Regulus! le réprimanda Alexander. Tu ne peux pas dire ses plans à haute voix devant n'importe qui!

-Nous ne sommes pas n'importe qui, rétorqua Heaven qui avait compris de qui ils parlaient, je vis avec des mangemorts depuis toujours. N'oublie pas qui est mon père, et contrairement à toi, Alexander, j'ai déjà rencontré le seigneur des Ténèbres.

Elle leva les yeux au ciel et voulut poursuivre sa route, mais le silence qui suivit ses propos la fit douter de leur véracité. Ce silence ne pouvait signifier qu'une seule chose.

-Tu t'es fait marquer? s'exclama-t-elle, abasourdie.

-Chut, moins fort, la pria-t-il en entraînant le groupe dans une pièce vide.

Meredith avait la bouche grande ouverte.

-Tu as reçu la marque des Ténèbres? répéta la sang-pur aux longs cheveux bruns. Je n'y crois pas une seconde. Tu es trop jeune.

Alexander échangea un regard avec les deux autres jeunes hommes.

-Le seigneur des Ténèbres recrute massivement, tu dois t'en être rendue compte? commença Alexander.

-Certes, mais tu as dix-sept ans!

-Toi aussi, répliqua-t-il avec un sourire, et tu l'as déjà rencontré. Pourquoi?

-Tu le sais très bien, mon géniteur le répète assez souvent. Mes frères ont reçu la marque des ténèbres à la maison, j'étais présente.

Un silence suivit ses paroles. La chaleur soudaine l'étouffait et Heaven retira son épais foulard vert et argent.

-Il avait besoin de nous et croit que nous l'aiderons dans de futures tâches.

-Attends, vous? répéta Heaven en insistant sur le dernier mot.

Ses iris noirs glissèrent sur les deux autres jeunes hommes. Regulus avait les yeux rivés au sol et Avery semblait drôlement absorbé par sa cape.

-Je ne vous crois pas.

-Heaven, soupira son futur mari.

Il releva sa manche gauche pour révéler le tatouage ébène. Heaven attrapa son bras et glissa son pouce le long du serpent. Lorsqu'elle fut assurée qu'il s'agissait bel et bien de la marque, l'ayant souvent contemplée sur les bras de ses frères, elle releva elle-même la manche de Avery.

-Je n'en reviens pas, murmura Meredith en voyant la seconde marque des Ténèbres.

Dans la famille Jackson, seul un cousin éloigné de Meredith faisait partie des intimes du seigneur des Ténèbres. Maintenant, trois de ses amis étaient dans l'élite. Heaven sentit Regulus se tendre lorsqu'elle s'approcha de lui. Elle remonta sa manche et vit la même chose que sur les deux hommes précédents. Ses doigts gelés brûlèrent au contact de la peau chaude de Regulus. Elle soutint son regard insistant mais lâcha son bras et passa une main dans ses cheveux.

-Qu'allez-vous faire? demanda finalement Heaven en se retournant vers le petit groupe de Serpentards.

-Que veux-tu que nous fassions? lança Avery en haussant un sourcil. C'est un choix que nous avons fait, tu le sais, n'est-ce pas?

-Bien sûr, je suis du même côté que vous, si tu l'avais oublié. Mais vous êtes encore à l'école.

-Nos véritables missions vont commencer cet été, expliqua Regulus en sortant de son mutisme.

-En attendant, poursuivit Alexander, nous sommes ses yeux et ses oreilles à Poudlard.

Il y eut un second silence.

-Est-ce qu'on va déjeuner? proposa finalement Meredith. Je meurs de faim.

Dans un mutisme relativement pesant, le groupe sortit de la pièce pour reprendre leur chemin. Les trois jeunes hommes abaissèrent leur manche gauche.


	3. Chapitre 3

**Bonjour à tous! J'espère que vous avez passé une belle Saint-Valentin (personnellement oui, car il s'agit de mon anniversaire!)**

**Merci à :**

**Merci à LauXelle pour l'alerte et à Miss Virginie pour la favorite. Merci aux lecteurs qui prennent le temps de lire mon histoire, vous êtes nombreux mais les reviews se font rares, n'est-ce pas? ;)  
><strong>

Chapitre 3

Heaven se réveilla en sueur. Elle avait rêvé qu'elle passait la nuit dans les bras de Regulus Black et qu'il lui donnait un tel plaisir qu'elle rougit instantanément en y pensant. Maugréant contre son cerveau stupide, elle sauta dans une douche froide qui lui remis les idées en place assez rapidement. Non mais quelle idée! Regulus Black! Jamais elle n'avait pensé à lui de cette façon. Leur relation se limitait plutôt à l'indifférence; ils ne se parlaient que lorsque que cela était nécessaire.

Elle ne cessa d'y penser pendant tout le temps où elle se préparait pour sa journée. Il n'était même pas séduisant. En fait, c'était plutôt ce qu'elle essayait de se convaincre en enfilant sa jupe. Tout le monde savait que Regulus Black était un célibataire convoité. Heaven se mit du mascara en soupirant. Quelle idée d'avoir eu ce rêve hautement explicite! Maintenant, elle allait devoir affronter son regard en sachant que son subconscient fantasmait sur lui. Génial.

Meredith la regardait faire avec un air intrigué sur le visage. Elle devait se douter que quelque chose n'allait pas, puisque son amie semblait perdue entre l'âme et l'esprit. Elle ne fit toutefois aucun commentaire. Si Heaven avait quelque chose à lui dire, elle le lui dirait. Jamais elle ne pourrait lui tirer les vers du nez si elle ne voulait pas. Heaven avait parfois une tête de mule.

Les deux filles descendirent prendre leur petit déjeuner. Il était assez tôt et en ce vendredi matin, peu de gens avaient des cours dès huit heures. Les deux Serpentards purent donc profiter d'un peu de tranquillité avant le cours de Défense contre les forces du mal.

-Ces croissants sont délicieux, admit Meredith en fourrant un énorme morceau dans sa bouche.

Heaven coupa le sien avec soin, prit sa fourchette et n'en mis qu'un petit bout dans sa bouche, avant de recommencer son manège. Il ne fallait tout de même pas abandonner les bonnes manières parce ses géniteurs étaient loin! Meredith la vit faire et sourit.

-Heaven, bon sang, pourrais-tu cesser d'être aussi parfaite et devenir un peu plus naturelle?

Heaven ne répondit qu'avec un léger sourire, se passant de commentaire. Peu importe comment son amie la trouvait, son éducation demeurait trop ancrée dans sa mémoire pour l'éviter. Elle avait appris à être présentable en tout temps, même à huit heures du matin. Ce manque de naturel avait créé chez elle une certaine froideur, qu'elle appréciait. Ne pas ressentir de sentiment lui permettait d'éviter de se ridiculiser comme toutes les autres filles de l'école lorsqu'elles tombaient amoureuses. Mais, même si elle l'avait voulu, Heaven n'avait guère à se soucier de cela. Après tout, elle était déjà fiancée. Penser au mariage la mit de mauvaise humeur, et seul le caractère frivole de son amie réussit à lui soutirer un nouveau sourire.

Lorsque les deux filles se levèrent de tables, elles remarquèrent Alexander et Avery qui faisaient de même puisqu'ils avaient cours en même temps. Chose étrange de ne pas voir Regulus en leur compagnie. Les deux hommes, toutefois, ne semblaient s'en préoccuper et leur hilarité leur faisait croire que la raison de l'absence de Regulus était connue.

-Lestrange! Le mariage forcé avec Nott doit te rendre heureuse puisque tu n'auras pas à te trouver de mari toi-même. Pauvre lui, la fille frigide que tu es ne lui apportera certainement pas de satisfaction. Je le plains, le pauvre!

Quelle garce. Heaven mit toute la volonté du monde pour éviter que sa colère ne paraisse et se détourna paisiblement de son chemin. Devant elle, trois Serdaigles de sixième année. Attends, depuis quand les _Serdaigles_ lui parlaient-elles.

-Et tu es? demanda simplement la sang-pur.

-Natalia Petrovski, répondit l'autre blonde d'un ton agacé.

Heaven se retint de rire. Natalia Petrovski, n'était-ce pas la fille que Sirius avait plaquée pour sortir avec elle ?

-On se connaît? poursuivit la brune.

-Non, répondit l'autre, de plus en plus impatiente.

-Alors au revoir.

Et elle lui tourna simplement les talons. Meredith, éclata de rire et se remit à marcher aux côtés de son amie. Petrovski, quant à elle, laissa échapper une exclamation indignée.

-J'adore ton calme, pouffa Meredith à voix basse tandis qu'elles s'éloignaient.

Elles n'avaient pas fait deux pas qu'elles furent de nouveau interrompues, mais cette fois-ci par les deux hommes qui les suivaient et qui n'avaient rien perdu de l'échange.

-Ne t'en fait pas, lui souffla Avery, Petrovski est seulement jalouse de toi. Alexander lui était tombé dans l'œil l'année dernière.

Vraiment?

-Heureusement pour moi, ma fiancée est beaucoup plus respectable que cette prétendue russe colérique, rit ce dernier.

Sans aucun avertissement, il mit ses mains sur les hanches de Heaven, l'embrassa rapidement puis se remis à marcher.

Heaven en resta sans voix. Comment osait-il? Meredith semblait incapable de dire quoi que ce soit tant elle était ébahie et blessée. Avery le regardait, sans comprendre, les yeux ronds et la bouche ouverte. Alexander, quant à lui, continua à marcher, se doutant du profond ébahissement des trois autres personnes derrières lui. Avery se remit à marcher et combla le vide entre les deux filles et son ami pour pouvoir l'interroger à sa guise sur son comportement.

-Il t'a embrassé, lâcha Meredith dans un souffle. Il t'a embrassé, je n'en reviens pas.

Comment se sortir de cette situation maintenant? Alexander l'avait mis dans de beaux draps. Elle ne pouvait lui en vouloir, toutefois, parce qu'il n'était pas au courant de l'admiration qu'il suscitait chez son amie.

-Il n'embrasse pas si bien que cela, répondit finalement Heaven après un moment de silence.

Bien sûr, le baiser avait été trop spontané pour qu'elle puisse évaluer quoi que ce soit, mais c'était la seule chose qui lui était venu en tête pour tenter de consoler sa meilleure amie. Meredith la regarda sans croire un mot de ce qu'elle venait de lui dire.

-Bon d'accord, je n'ai pas eu le temps de remarquer. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il lui a pris, bon sang? M'embrasser, comme cela, en plein milieu du corridor, sans avertissement !

- Heaven je te déteste.

- Oui, je sais.

Les deux filles poursuivirent leur route jusqu'à leur salle de classe. Si elles n'accéléraient pas la cadence, elles allaient arriver en retard.

-Je suis désolé, fit finalement Heaven à l'entrée de la salle de cours.

Meredith ne répondit pas, puis continua vers sa place habituelle. Voyant qu'elle ne formulait aucune objection à sa présence, Heaven prit place à sa gauche. Au fond de la classe, Avery semblait raconter l'histoire à Regulus, qui étrangement, semblait être là depuis un certain temps. Il jeta un regard d'incompréhension à Heaven, laquelle lui répondit par un haussement d'épaule. Apparemment, personne ne semblait vraiment comprendre l'attitude d'Alexander. Meredith, elle, était toujours désespérément triste.

L'enseignante prénommée Scarlett fit son entrée dans la salle, quelques minutes après le début du cours, comme à son habitude. Elle était drôlement jeune pour enseigner. Elle avait de longs cheveux blonds bouclés, un regard pétillant et des lèvres d'un rouge vif. Un peu plus et Heaven aurait ressentit un pincement de jalousie pour cette femme de quelques années son aînée. Elle ne devait pas avoir plus de vingt-cinq ans.

-Bonjour à tous à ce premier cours après les vacances des fêtes. J'espère que vous avez passé une belle journée de Noël!

Si tu savais.

- Nous allons recommencer la matière avec de la théorie et laisserons la pratique pour les cours du mardi!

Elle avait un grand sourire accroché aux lèvres et semblait très enjouée. Un peu trop même. Peut-être avait-elle reçu un meilleur cadeau qu'elle pour Noël. Tout le monde semblait l'apprécier, en particulier les Poufsouffle avec qui ils partageaient le cours.

-Comme me l'a conseillé Albus, je vais vous faire une introduction à la philosophie pour bien comprendre le sortilège de l'imperium que nous allons étudier pendant les deux prochaines semaines. Bien entendu, nous ne pratiquerons pas ce maléfice, mais tenterons de le comprendre pour être ainsi apte à l'éviter.

Génial. De la philosophie. Quoi de mieux pour égayer un cours de Défense contre les forces du mal ? La maîtresse parla particulièrement d'un certain Sigmund Freud, lequel avait déclaré que l'être humain était soumis à ses passions. Le Ça, partie de son subconscient, contenait toutes les pulsions possibles qu'une personne pouvait ressentir et le meilleur moyen de les contrôler était parfois d'y céder. Heaven se sentit mal à l'aise d'entendre son enseignante parler de pulsions. Elle ne pouvait penser à d'autres choses que son rêve mettant en vedette le cadet des Black. Heaven prit quelques notes, mais la tête ne suivait pas sa plume et elle se mit rapidement à écrire n'importe quoi.

C'est en relevant les yeux qu'elle le vit. Ce clin d'œil si discret qu'il était presque impossible à discerner. Croyant que tous les étudiants prenaient des notes, l'enseignante s'était permis cette marque d'attention destinée à une personne juste derrière elle. Heaven se retourna rapidement, puis vit que tous les étudiants prenaient des notes. La seule chose qui accrocha son regard était le sourire en coin de Regulus. Ça alors.

Heaven retourna à ses notes encore plus bouleversée que lorsque Alexander l'avait embrassé. Regulus et professeur Scarlett? C'était impossible à première vue, mais en y réfléchissant un peu… Elle était très jeune pour enseigner et assez belle. Cela devait faire parti des fantasmes de tous les hommes d'avoir une aventure avec leur maîtresse d'école. Heaven soupira. Il n'y avait que Black pour penser à faire réellement une telle chose.

-Miss Lestrange, que pensez-vous de la théorie de Freud? Croyez-vous que se soumettre à nos envies permet de mieux les contrôler? Cette façon de faire peut-elle se répéter si soumis au sortilège de l'imperium ?

Est-ce qu'elle voulait qu'elle lui écrive une dissertation, avec cela? Sentant les regards sur elle, Heaven s'empressa de répondre, mettant assez d'emphase sur les mots pour que l'enseignante se sente mal à l'aise.

-Je crois que notre conscience est là pour faire la part des choses et limiter ce qui sort de l'inconscient, répondit-elle d'une voix posée. Peut-être pouvons-nous nous débarrasser de nos pulsions en les écoutant, mais certaines d'entre elles n'ont pas lieux d'être et notre jugement sert à écouter notre raison au lieu de notre inconscient. Je crois que pour l'imperium, il ne faut démontrer aucune faiblesse d'esprit, car c'est cette brèche qui permettra à l'ensorceleur de réussir son sortilège. Il faut donc rester mature face à nos envies, surtout si celles-ci peuvent nous nuire et nous faire perdre notre emploi, par exemple.

Sans attendre de réponse, Heaven recommença à prendre des notes, ou du moins, à faire semblant. Madame Scarlett semblait si déboussolée par ses propos qu'elle dût attendre quelques secondes avant de continuer à donner son cours. Cela confirma la théorie de Heaven sur sa relation avec Regulus. Après tout, la sang-pur avait toujours eu une perspicacité extraordinaire et c'était l'une de ses qualités dont elle était la plus fière.

Lorsque la fin du cours arriva enfin, Heaven attendit Meredith à la sortie de la classe pour lui parler de ce qu'elle avait découvert. Cependant, l'humeur pessimiste de la jeune blonde lui fit oublier le honteux secret révélé à ses sens.

-Tu sais, fit Heaven d'une voix si douce qu'elle se surprit elle-même, si je pouvais changer le cours des choses, je le ferais. Je ne ressens aucun plaisir à te voir aussi malheureuse et j'aimerais beaucoup que l'on tente de trouver une solution ensemble. Peut-être serait-ce le temps pour toi de jeter ton dévolu sur quelqu'un d'autre.

C'était l'une des rares fois que Heaven adoptait un ton de voix aussi doux et amical avec son amie. Meredith en fut agréablement surprise, et accepta l'offre de se changer les idées.

-Nous sortirons prendre un verre ce soir si tu es d'accord, proposa la brune.

-C'est parfait! Ce sera une excellente façon de me remonter le moral et peut-être de voir des gens intéressants.

Ce qui était bien lorsque l'on atteignait la sixième année, c'est que les sorties à Pré-au-Lard étaient permises à chaque vendredi soir pour permettre aux étudiants de se détendre un peu. Puisqu'il s'agissait également de la première journée de cours depuis le début des vacances, plusieurs en profiteraient pour faire le point sur les dernières semaines. Heaven n'était pas particulièrement fan des boîtes de nuit, mais pour le bien être de son amie, elle acceptait d'aller prendre un verre aux trois balais.

-Voilà une excellente occasion pour nous de faire plus ample connaissance! s'exclama la voix enjouée d'Avery qui était derrière eux. Meredith, c'est l'occasion idéale pour mettre ton plan à l'œuvre.

Meredith jeta un regard désespéré à son amie. Elle voulait sortir pour se changer les idées d'Alexander, pas pour passer une soirée entière en sa compagnie.

-Je ne crois pas que ce soit la bonne soirée pour faire cela. Peut-être pourrions-nous reporter à une…

-Bien sûr que non! C'est la soirée parfaite, insista-t-il. Les révisions pour les examens vont bientôt commencer et nous ne sommes pas surchargés de devoirs! Allez les filles!

Il leur jeta un regard si enjoué que même Meredith aurait eu du mal à refuser. Heaven jeta un coup d'œil à son amie, qui lui fit un signe de tête positif, et accepta finalement la proposition d'Avery. Ce dernier courut aussitôt avertir les deux autres qui étaient restés derrière.

-Dans quoi t'ai-je embarqué encore, soupira Heaven en passant une main dans ses cheveux.

-Cela partait d'une bonne intention, fit tout simplement remarquer son amie. C'est tout ce qui compte.

Si Heaven possédait un tant soit peu de spontanéité, elle lui aurait sauté dans les bras pour son incroyable compréhension. Mais elle n'en fit rien et continua à marcher, un sourire flottant sur ses lèvres.

Le reste de la journée passa relativement rapidement. Les deux filles se séparèrent lorsqu'il fut le temps pour Meredith d'aller en étude des runes, mais se retrouvèrent pour le dîner et le cours de potion. Les heures s'écoulèrent et les cours se terminèrent enfin. Descendant ensemble dans leur salle commune, les deux jeunes femmes prirent la décision de se préparer et de quitter le château aussi tôt que possible. Il avait été convenu que les hommes les rejoindraient plus tard. En partant tôt, les deux femmes pourraient avoir la chance de discuter avant que les autres n'arrivent.

-Que vas-tu porter? lui demanda Meredith, la tête dans sa valise à la quête de vêtements potentiellement intéressants.

-Je n'en sais rien, lui répondit franchement Heaven. Peut-être mon haut long pourpre avec des collants noirs. Toi?

-Que penses-tu de cette petite robe noire?

Heaven jeta un coup d'œil à la tenue, puis approuva d'un signe de tête. Les jeunes femmes s'habillèrent donc, brossèrent leurs cheveux et quittèrent ensemble les noirs cachots pour la calèche qui les mènerait jusqu'au village.

En discutant allégrement, les jeunes femmes marchèrent d'un bon train vers Les trois balais. Or, lorsqu'elles furent devant le bâtiment, elles ne purent continuer.

-C'est fermé! s'exclama Meredith avec surprise.

-C'est écrit ici qu'ils doivent rénover le restaurant et que cela n'ouvrira pas avant la semaine prochaine, lu Heaven sur un écriteau.

Les deux sorcières se consultèrent d'un regard.

-Que souhaites-tu faire? Veux-tu retourner au château et revenir la semaine prochaine? proposa la brune.

-Pas vraiment, nous avons déjà fait tout le trajet, nous n'avons qu'à aller à L'enchanteresse?

Heaven redoutait cette proposition. Elle détestait les boîtes de nuit.

-C'est toi qui vois, répondit-elle finalement à contre-cœur.

Après tout, son amie avait besoin de se changer les idées et Heaven s'était engagée à l'accompagner.

-Super! Je n'y suis allée qu'une seule fois et c'était avec Heidi McGregor, tu sais, cette fille de septième année.

-Oui, je connais.

Pressant un peu le pas car la température tombait rapidement, elles parcourent la petite rue en sens inverse et trouvèrent rapidement l'adresse recherchée. On entendait aux travers des portes une musique sourde qui laissait croire que la fête était déjà commencée. Heaven songea brièvement à ce que ses géniteurs auraient pu penser en la voyant ici, mais n'en tint pas rigueur et entra dans le bâtiment à la suite de son amie.

À l'instant même où elle franchit les portes, Heaven eut envie de rebrousser chemin. Il faisait chaud; il faisait noir. Malgré le fait qu'il soit très tôt, plusieurs personnes étaient déjà présentes. La musique, beaucoup trop forte selon Heaven, leur tambourinait les tympans. Elle était horrible et le rythme s'avérait répétitif, songea-t-elle avec une grimace.

-Crois-tu que les gars vont savoir que nous sommes ici? lui cria Meredith en se dirigeant vers le bar.

-Considérant que c'est le seul bar ouvert ce soir, je crois bien qu'ils n'auront pas de difficulté à nous trouver, répondit l'autre d'une voix aussi forte.

Elles s'installèrent au bar et le barman leur mis deux verres devant eux. Elles lui jetèrent un regard intrigué, et il répondit que c'était coutume pour lui d'offrir le premier verre aux demoiselles. Heaven sourit, puis fit remarquer à Meredith qu'au nombre de femmes présentes, il serait ruiné avant la fin de la soirée.

Heaven prit une gorgée de son breuvage et fut surprise de son bon goût estival. Il avait une saveur de fruits d'été. L'expression faciale de Meredith semblait indiquer qu'elle pensait la même chose qu'elle.

Tout en sirotant sa boisson alcoolisée, Heaven détailla des yeux l'ensemble de la pièce. Le bar était grand et pouvait facilement contenir une centaine de personnes. La piste de danse occupait la grande majorité du territoire, et quelques tables étaient disposées tout autour. Il faisait sombre, mais les lumières violettes et bleues suffisaient pour que l'on puisse voir tout autour de soi. Peu à peu, les gens commençaient à affluer, et le barman eut tellement de travail qu'il dût laisser de côté sa conversation avec Meredith pour les servir. Cette dernière semblait radieuse.

-Merci beaucoup, Heaven, de m'avoir accompagné! Je suis heureuse d'être ici et je ne pense presque pas à Alexander! As-tu vu comment le barman est séduisant?

Heaven sourit, puis acquiesça. Il était vrai que le jeune homme n'avait rien à envier à personne. Sa barbe lui donnait un air viril à lequel Meredith ne pouvait résister. Heaven finit son verre, puis lui fit un signe de lui en apporter un autre. Cependant, il revint avec deux verres au lieu d'un seul. Le premier contenait la même boisson qu'elle venait de prendre, le second était minuscule et rempli d'un liquide transparent. Elle le mit sous son nez et fit une grimace de dégoût : de la vodka.

-Pourquoi? demanda-t-elle simplement, et l'homme lui pointa du menton l'autre côté du bar.

Heaven en tomba presque de sa chaise.

-Meredith! Mon frère Rabastan est là! s'exclama-t-elle sans savoir si elle devait s'inquiéter ou pas.

Meredith parut fortement surprise, mais sourit lorsqu'elle remarqua qu'il les regardait. Heaven lui fit un signe de tête pour le remercier, et se dépêcha de prendre son petit verre d'un trait pour en finir rapidement. La brûlure de l'alcool la rendit inconfortable pendant quelques secondes. Dès lors, son frère vint la rejoindre en souriant.

-Ah, sœurette, si j'avais su que tu serais là!

-Je n'imaginais pas venir ici non plus, fit-elle à son oreille.

Il sourit et désigna les deux verres vides devant elle.

-Dis donc, pour une femme qui ne sort pas souvent, tu t'amuses bien!

-Si cela peut m'aider à passer une meilleure soirée! Rabastan, voici Meredith, l'amie dont je t'ai souvent parlé!

-Ah oui, fit-il en la saluant. Je me souviens d'elle. Tu es mieux de garder un œil sur ma sœur, lui lança-t-il tandis qu'elle lui répondait par l'affirmative.

-Rabastan, franchement, je n'ai pas 10 ans.

Il pouffa, puis s'excusa en reconnaissant une ancienne connaissance au loin. Bien entendu, il ne raterait jamais l'occasion de discuter avec Sirius, soupira-t-elle en remarquant le jeune homme aux cheveux longs accompagnés de ses amis. Elle n'eut cependant pas le loisir de le contempler à son aise car quelques minutes plus tard, Avery, Regulus et Alexander vinrent les rejoindre. Ils décidèrent de prendre une table, puisqu'il ne restait plus assez de place au bar pour les trois autres.

-Vous êtes splendides, fit remarquer Avery.

-Je peux vous retourner le compliment, répondit Meredith en jetant un coup d'œil à Alexander.

Les trois hommes portaient des chemises. Cette petite touche de masculinité ajouta tant à leurs charmes qu'ils firent l'objet de convoitise pendant toute la soirée. Voyant que Heaven finissait son verre, Alexander proposa de payer la tournée à tout le monde et revint avec cinq bouteilles de bièraubeurre. En d'autres temps, Heaven aurait refusé, mais puisqu'elle avait déjà ingéré une bonne quantité d'alcool, le goût de la bièraubeurre ne la dérangea pas. Plus la soirée avançait et plus elle était de bonne humeur. Regulus le lui fit remarquer, en ajoutant que l'alcool lui allait très bien. Heaven pouffa.

-Tu passes une belle soirée? lui souffla une voix à son oreille.

Tiens, Alexander. Depuis quand était-il à côté d'elle?

Sa proximité lui soutira un frisson qu'elle ne put lui dissimuler. Merlin. Ses yeux couleur ciel étaient si captivants. Il sourit, mais elle se détourna de lui. Succomber au charme d'Alexander serait définitivement la dernière chose à faire. Elle le devait bien à Meredith. Elle savait, de toutes façons, que ses hormones étaient en ébullition qu'à cause de l'alcool. Jamais Alexander ne lui aurait fait un tel effet en étant sobre.

Après avoir bu autant, Heaven s'excusa auprès de ses compagnons pour se rendre à la salle de bain, suivie des yeux par un regard d'acier. Elle échappa à Sirius de justesse et s'enferma dans la cabine, étrangement essoufflée. Ouf. Elle se rendit compte à quel point sa vision était trouble lorsqu'elle tenta de lire l'écriteau devant elle. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il revienne toujours dans le décor lorsqu'elle ne pensait plus à lui. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle l'oublie, c'était évident, mais agaçant. Ils avaient mis fin à leur relation définitivement, mais Sirius était revenu bien trop souvent vers elle. Heaven ignorait la raison de cet attachement qu'il avait envers elle, mais une chose était certaine, c'est qu'elle avait arrêté de compter les fois où elle l'avait vu.

Bien souvent, Meredith elle-même n'était pas au courant. Elle savait qu'ils s'étaient séparés et ignorait qu'ils s'étaient revus un peu trop souvent depuis. Heaven sortit de la cabine et observa son reflet dans le miroir. À côté d'elle, une Gryffondor lui jeta un regard envieux. Même bourrée et un peu ébouriffée, Heaven était un peu trop jolie. Rares étaient les sangs-purs qui ne paraissait pas bien. Vivre dans la richesse et avoir tous les soins qu'elle désirait lui avait sûrement donné une chance supérieure aux autres. Heaven regarda la porte en soupirant. Elle savait que Sirius l'attendait dehors.

Elle n'eut pas le temps de faire deux pas en ressortant des toilettes qu'une poigne ferme l'attira sur la piste de danse. Comme prévu.

-Sirius, qu'est-ce que tu fais? demanda-t-elle d'une voix lente.

Elle n'aurait pas du boire à ce point.

-Je t'emmène danser.

Sa voix était suave et son parfum brouillait ses sens. Il était en mode charmeur et l'avait pris pour cible. Heaven jeta un coup d'œil vers sa table. Personne ne semblait l'avoir remarqué.

-Sirius, tu sais que je déteste danser.

-Je sais aussi que tu ne souhaite pas te marier avec Alexander c'est pourquoi je t'éloigne de lui.

Quelle attitude généreuse.

-Et que tu adores être avec moi, lui souffla-t-il finalement avec un sourire espiègle.

Il colla le corps de Heaven au sien et lui donna un baiser dans le cou. Elle soupira de contentement. Au diable ce que les autres pouvaient penser d'elle. Heaven adorait effectivement Sirius et une telle proximité ne l'aidait pas à avoir les idées claires. Obscurcies par l'alcool, ses pensées dérivaient.

-Heaven, mon paradis sur terre, peux-tu m'expliquer pourquoi nous ne sommes plus ensemble?

Il descendit ses mains sur ses fesses et elle n'eut pas la force de le repousser. Elle savait qu'elle ne devait pas céder à ses avances, mais l'ambiance de la fête rendait son caractère beaucoup plus souple. Elle accrocha ses bras à son cou, se demandant intérieurement ce qu'elle foutait là. Son regard croisa celui intrigué de Rabastan, qui au loin, les avait surpris ensemble.

-Parce que cela ne pourrait jamais marcher, répondit la brune en tentant de ne pas s'abandonner au charme du beau brun.

-Si tu insinue que ton mariage pourrait m'empêcher de te voir…

Elle soupira et laissa tomber sa tête sur son torse. Il sentait diablement bon. Et pourtant, elle ne cessait de penser qu'elle ne devrait pas être en sa compagnie. Ses mains s'accrochèrent à ses vêtements, glissèrent dans ses cheveux. Elle ne semblait pas être maîtresse de son corps.

-Quitte cet endroit avec moi ce soir, dit-il d'un ton invitant.

Elle posa son regard sur ses lèvres, vachement attirantes. Elle détourna le regard pour ne pas être encore plus tentée par le diable. Car Sirius n'était pas fréquentable, elle le savait bien. Mais pourtant…Un serveur passant non loin des danseurs offrait des verres, que Heaven ne put refuser. Elle avala le sien d'un trait avant d'en demander un autre.

-Tu devrais arrêter de boire, Heaven, tu ne te rends pas compte que tu fais des conneries.

Heaven se détacha de Sirius pour jeter un regard indigné à Alexander. Qu'est-ce qu'il foutait là, encore. Pourquoi personne ne la laissait jamais tranquille? Sirius se tendit.

-Ah, Nott. Tu vas devoir apprendre à partager, ta future femme ne semble pas vouloir se contenter de ton lit, lança Sirius, bouffi d'arrogance.

Il n'avait pas dit ça. Il n'avait pas dit ça. Heaven le maudit intérieurement pour sa stupidité. Alexander ouvrit la bouche, furieux, mais fut tassé de côté par Regulus qui venait d'arriver.

-Reg' qu'est-ce que tu fais? lança Alexander sur un ton un peu trop froid.

Regulus ne répondit pas et se planta devant son frère. Il le fixa d'un regard si froid, si dur, que Heaven en ressentit les effusions de colère.

-Jamais, tu entends, jamais Heaven ne retombera dans tes bras, fit-il d'un ton si lent qu'il en était presque impérieux.

Heaven, surprise, se demanda comment il était au courant pour cette histoire. Avant même de penser à formuler une quelconque réponse, Sirius avait déjà commencé la sienne.

-Tu penses vraiment que c'est ce qu'elle désire? Tu l'as bien vu comment elle souhaite être avec moi, répondit-il, glacial.

-Elle est saoule. Tu n'en tire aucun mérite. Maintenant lâche-la.

Ce n'était pas une recommandation, c'était un ordre. Attends, venait-il de dire qu'elle était bourrée?

-Je ne suis pas… commença-t-elle.

-Lâche-la. Tout de suite.

Regulus sortit sa baguette avant que Sirius n'ait put faire le moindre mouvement. Jamais Heaven n'avait vu le cadet dans un tel état. Il semblait réellement furieux. Ses yeux gris dégageaient une telle fureur qu'elle ne fut pas surprise de voir Sirius battre en retraite.

-Si tu change d'avis face à ces idiots, tu sais où me trouver, lui dit-il finalement avant de partir retrouver ses amis qui n'avaient rien vu de la scène.

Regulus le regarda s'éloigner, puis la prit violemment par le poignet pour la tirer vers leur table. Sans accorder la moindre attention à Alexander, il la guida jusqu'à son siège, pour ne retirer sa poigne qu'au dernier moment. Meredith était drôlement stupéfaite de sa conduite.

-Bon, tu vas nous expliquer ce que tu faisais là, commença Avery avec un air dégoûté.

-Je dansais.

Elle était à la fois furieuse et ébahie du comportement de ses amis. Une bièraubeurre traînait sur la table et elle en prit une gorgée. Regulus prit la bouteille et l'éloigna.

-Je crois que tu as assez bu, Heaven. Tu es au courant que cinq minutes plus tard tu aurais été en direction du dortoir de mon frère?

-Et si cela ne me dérangeait pas?

Oh la la. La chose à ne pas dire. Regulus explosa.

-Tu crois que c'est une conduite convenable? Sirius est un crétin! Un tombeur! C'est la seule chose qu'il désire! Cela doit être la première fois qu'il peut briser un mariage, il voit cela comme un beau grand défi! Tu es aveugle ou quoi? Il ne t'aime pas! Il ne te veut aucun bien!

- Et toi tu crois que c'est une « conduite convenable » avoir une aventure avec sa prof de DCFM? J'imagine que coucher avec une enseignante de l'école doit t'apporter d'excellentes notes!

Le silence tomba soudainement sur le groupe. Meredith avait les deux mains plaquées sur sa bouche, tandis qu'Avery et Alexander s'échangèrent un regard embarrassé. Regulus ne broncha pas.

-Tu sais quoi? ajouta-t-elle, indigné. Je crois que tu as beaucoup plus à te reprocher que moi-même. J'espère que tu te sens coupable de ta conduite.

D'un bon, elle se leva pour quitter la table. Une fraction de seconde plus tard, elle trébucha contre la table. Regulus l'empêcha de tomber et la prit dans ses bras. Heaven n'avait plus la force de s'entêter, la seule chose qu'elle voulait c'était dormir.

-Laisse, je vais la prendre, proposa Alexander à son ami.

Regulus lui jeta un de ces regards qui lui fit instantanément changer d'idée.

-Je la raccompagne, elle a déjà trop abusé de cette soirée. On se voit demain, fit le Black d'un ton qui ne laissait place à aucune discussion.

Au loin, Rabastan les regarda sortir du bar avec un sourire en coin. Qui aurait cru que Regulus Black jouerait autant les princes charmants? Dès qu'ils furent sortis dans la rue, Regulus se détendit. Sa démarche régulière assoupit rapidement la jeune demoiselle. Elle ne reprit conscience que lorsqu'il tentait de l'installer confortablement dans la calèche.

-Merci, marmonna-t-elle lorsqu'il prit place à son tour.

Ils étaient seuls. Malgré son évidente colère, Regulus sourit.

-Regarde dans quel sale état tu es. Si tu m'avais dit que tu étais capable de consommer autant d'alcool, je ne t'aurais pas cru.

Heaven ferma les yeux lorsque le moyen de transport s'ébranla. Elle se sentait nauséeuse, et ce fait suffit à faire éclater Regulus de rire. Reprenant peu à peu le dessus sur cette désagréable sensation, Heaven réussi à s'asseoir. L'alcool déliait les langues; elle redoutait ce qu'elle pouvait dire.

-Je suis heureuse que tu m'aies arraché des griffes de Sirius. Je préfère de loin rentrer avec toi.

-Je savais que tu allais retrouver la raison, répondit simplement Regulus, légèrement mal à l'aise.

Heaven se déplaça le long du siège pour venir se blottir contre lui. Il faisait si froid. Non sans en ressentir une certaine gêne, il passa un bras autour d'elle pour qu'elle cesse de grelotter. Elle le déstabilisait à un tel point qu'il ne pensa même pas à utiliser un sortilège de réchauffement. Le reste du trajet se passa en silence. Regulus était plongé dans ses pensées, Heaven dormait. Il pouvait l'observer à sa guise mais n'en fit rien, considérant cela peu convenable puisqu'elle était fiancée. Sa détermination tomba lorsqu'elle se repositionna encore plus confortablement. Ses cheveux tombaient devant son visage et son souffle régulier le rendait serein. Ses lèvres… Merde ses lèvres. Comment pouvait-il détourner le regard maintenant qu'il les contemplait?

L'arrivée brusque au château le sortit rapidement de ses songes. Heaven ne s'étant pas réveillée, il la transporta de nouveau jusqu'aux cachots. En entrant dans la salle commune, toutefois, une pensée le prit. Comment allait-il faire pour la mener jusqu'à son dortoir ? Il était impossible pour les garçons d'y entrer, même pour une bonne cause. Soupirant, il dût se rendre à l'évidence qu'elle devrait se contenter de la salle commune. Il sût qu'elle en serait fâchée le lendemain matin, mais il n'y avait pas d'autres solutions. Regulus chassa de son esprit l'idée de l'apporter dans son propre dortoir. Merde, Regulus, t'es con.

Il la déposa doucement sur l'un des divans et Heaven sentit la douceur du cuir sur sa peau. Elle accueillit ce dernier avec gratitude, se glissant machinalement sous la couverture qu'il venait de faire apparaître. Il s'agenouilla devant elle pour être à sa hauteur. Heaven ouvrit les yeux, sortant momentanément de sa torpeur alcoolisée.

-Reg, tu sens bon, lança la brune d'une voix endormie.

-Merci. Dors Heaven, tu vas avoir la gueule de bois demain, répondit-il avec un sourire incontrôlable.

-Je ne veux pas dormir.

Elle se redressa sur son coude et lui lança un de ses regards qu'il aimait tant. Sa proximité le dérangeait. Il se sentait à la fois horrible envers Alexander et envers lui-même. Horrible de ne pas avoir laissé son ami la raccompagner comme il aurait dû. Horrible d'éprouver de telles pensées pour la femme splendide qui le dévorait d'un regard brûlant. Il savait que tout cela n'était dû qu'à l'alcool. Heaven ne lui aurait jamais fait de telles avances en étant sobre. Regulus n'eut qu'une pensée pour Scarlett, mais il la chassa rapidement de son esprit.

-Reg, je n'aime pas Sirius. Il est juste... désirable. Il le fait exprès, il savait que j'avais bu.

-Je sais, soupira-t-il en levant les yeux au ciel au mot "désirable"

-Je ne veux pas dormir ici, je préfèrerais me coucher avec toi.

-Heaven, tu es bourrée. Dors avant de faire une connerie, fit-il d'une voix peu sûre en fermant un peu trop longtemps les yeux.

Heureusement, la belle brune tomba presque aussitôt dans un nouveau sommeil, plus profond et moins agité. Regulus soupira de soulagement. Il ne savait pas s'il aurait eu la capacité de la repousser une nouvelle fois. Vérifiant qu'elle était bien endormie, il lui jeta un long regard en coin avant de disparaître dans son dortoir, l'esprit embrumé. Elle ne s'en rappellerait plus le lendemain.


	4. Chapitre 4

**Bonsoir à tous!**

**Encore une fois, merci à tous mes lecteurs assidus qui sont présents à chaque nouveau chapitre. J'espère que la suite vous plaira.**

**Merci à MalyMcKinnon pour ta review :)**

* * *

><p>Plus de trois mois avaient passés depuis l'incident à Pré-au-Lard. Regulus avait eu raison en indiquant la future gueule de bois de Heaven. Cette sensation de mourir au ralentit se poursuivit pendant toute la journée. Heaven avait ressenti énormément de surprise en se réveillant dans la salle commune, mais nettement moins que les autres Serpentards en la voyant émerger de sous sa couverture. L'air embarrassé de Regulus lorsqu'il croisa son regard lors du petit déjeuner lui laissa croire qu'elle avait dût faire quelque chose qui l'avait mis mal à l'aise. Elle ne chercha toutefois pas à savoir ce que cela était, considérant qu'il était mieux pour elle d'éviter de comprendre. Meredith, toutefois, se donna pour mission de lui raconter le plus fidèlement possible les détails de la soirée. Encore une fois, personne excepté Regulus ne savait ce qui s'était passé après avoir quitté le bar. Il avait toutefois affirmé à un Alexander maugréant que Heaven et lui n'avaient rien fait.<p>

Les relations entre les deux se limitèrent donc aux formules de politesses et à quelques échanges, chacun étant embarrassé par la présence de l'autre. Ils revinrent à leurs relations initiales, et le groupe se distança, comme au début de l'année. Alexander tentait parfois de recréer certains liens, mais ce fut en vain. Leur mariage approchait dangereusement, et Heaven n'avait pas envie de passer ses derniers mois de liberté avec lui. Plongée dans ses pensées, elle repoussa son devoir de potion : impossible de se concentrer, encore une fois. Regulus lui trottait dans la tête, et malgré le temps écoulé depuis cette nuit-là, elle ne cessait de se demander pourquoi il avait agit ainsi. Meredith lui avait raconté comment il avait insisté pour prendre soin d'elle, aux dépends d'Alexander.

-Heaven, que penses-tu de celui-là? lui demanda Meredith, les doigts plein de fusain.

N'ayant aucune idée de ce qu'elle voulait, Heaven jeta un coup d'œil au dessin de son amie et approuva d'un signe de tête. Meredith avait cette faculté de pouvoir dessiner à peu près n'importe quoi avec un talent hors du commun.

-Pour mon tatouage? Tu crois que cela irait bien sur ma cheville?

Un tatouage, oui, Heaven acquiesça une nouvelle fois avant de réaliser ce que son amie venait de lui dire.

-Tu veux te faire tatouer? s'étonna-t-elle en lâchant sa plume sous le coup de la surprise.

La table fut couverte d'encre et Heaven laissa échapper un juron.

-Bien sûr! Cela fait plusieurs fois que je t'en parle. Est-ce que tu m'écoutes parfois? soupira la blonde.

-Je t'écoute toujours! Par contre, je manque de concentration ces temps-ci.

Meredith lui fit un sourire encourageant. Elle savait que son amie passait des jours difficiles et ne tint donc pas rigueur de sa faible écoute.

-Tu sais que les sortilèges de tatouages ne peuvent s'effacer, fit Heaven en fronçant des sourcils.

-Oui, mais je trouve cela tellement joli! Tu te souviens du barman de L'enchanteresse? Il en avait quelques uns sur les bras et j'ai adoré!

Il fallait bien que cette nouvelle passion commence à quelque part. Heaven ne fut guère surprise.

-Je n'en doute pas, mais crois-tu que ce soit vraiment… raisonnable?

Meredith haussa un sourcil.

-Je dois admettre qu'il est plus raisonnable de danser avec Sirius et de rentrer avec Regulus, alors que tu es fiancée! lança-t-elle avec un sourire en coin.

-La ferme.

Meredith éclata de rire et ajouta quelques traits à son dessin. Heaven se leva et regarda par-dessus son épaule pour voir le tout avancer. Meredith s'attardait sur l'ombre d'une fleur, traçant les contours avec soin. Heaven devait l'admettre : le dessin, très féminin aux lignes fluides, était superbe.

-Je crois qu'il t'irait très bien, lança Heaven en souriant.

-C'est vrai? s'étonna la blonde avec un grand sourire. Tu aurais envie d'en avoir un avec moi?

Euh. Ce n'était pas vraiment ce qu'elle entendait par cela.

-Allez, Heaven! Nous le ferions ensemble ça serait super!

-Ça serait surtout ridicule, laissa échapper la brune.

-Laisse-moi au moins faire un croquis!

-Non.

-S'il te plaît!

-Non.

-Je vais te laisser tranquille après!

La perspective d'un peu de tranquillité fit hésiter Heaven juste assez longtemps pour que Meredith crie victoire. Heaven retourna s'asseoir devant son devoir de potion, espérant sans doute que l'inspiration serait revenue. Avant même de recommencer à écrire, la Serpentard jeta un coup d'œil à l'horloge. Il était presque trois heures de l'après-midi, et le cours de Défense contre les forces du mal commencerait dans une quinzaine de minutes. Au diable le devoir de potion, elle y reviendrait après son cours.

Comme elle s'en doutait fortement, l'heure ne fut guère intéressante. Depuis qu'elle était au courant pour relation de son enseignante et Regulus, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressentir un profond dégoût en la voyant. Ses airs de parfaite sainte-nitouche la rendait malade. Quelle manque de subtilité songea-t-elle avec force lorsqu'elle la vit se diriger vers Regulus pour observer son sortilège.

-J'aurais besoin de vous parler à la fin du cours, monsieur Black, sur votre devoir de la semaine passée. Il y a certains éléments injustifiés que j'aimerais bien comprendre.

-Oui, pas de problème.

Heaven le dévisagea, écœurée. Il croisa son regard et baissa rapidement les yeux, une teinte rosée se pointant sur ses joues. Tant mieux! Qu'il la ressente, sa honteuse situation! Elle ne pouvait pas croire qu'il continuait à jouer ce jeu des mois après. Quelques personnes étaient au courant et cela pouvait devenir très dangereux si cela s'ébruitait. Mais c'était sûrement ça qui l'attirait, le danger. Ça ou les jolis yeux de la maîtresse Scarlett.

Heaven retourna à son sortilège, maugréant contre la stupidité des hommes de son âge. Il n'y en avait pas un qui avait un peu de jugement. Alexander lui envoya la main à l'autre bout de la pièce. Heaven ne renvoya pas son signe et poursuivit ses exercices, sa mauvaise humeur grimpant en flèche au fur et à mesure que la journée avançait. Lorsque le cours se termina enfin, Heaven ramassa rapidement ses affaires et se dirigeait vers la sortie lorsque Regulus la retint. Il jeta un coup d'œil autour de lui et attendit que les autres soient sortis avant de lui adresser la parole.

-Je t'ai vu tout à l'heure, et ce n'est pas ce que tu crois! lança-t-il, agacé.

-Quel menteur, tu n'as pas honte de toi ?

Un éclair de colère traversa les océans d'acier de ses iris.

-Je te dis qu'il ne se passe rien! Enfin, plus depuis deux semaines! trancha le jeune homme.

-De quoi est-ce que tu parles?

-J'ai mis fin à notre relation.

Voilà quelque chose qui remonta l'humeur de la Serpentard sans qu'elle ne sache vraiment pourquoi.

-Pourquoi?

Il leva les yeux au ciel, l'air visiblement agacé.

-Est-ce que cela te regarde? rétorqua Regulus en jetant un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule

Scarlett l'attendait, et semblait peu à peu perdre patience en le voyant discuter comme cela. Heaven le foudroya du regard et tourna les talons.

-Attends!

Elle s'arrêta mais ne se retourna pas, ne se souciant guère de ce qu'il aurait à dire.

-Retrouves-moi à 20h dans la salle commune.

Pff. Comme si elle allait se pointer à ce rendez-vous. Heaven sortit de la pièce et la porte se ferma derrière elle. Grimaçant, elle s'éloigna rapidement avant de s'arrêter brusquement. Elle retourna sur ses pas et tendit l'oreille, tentant d'apercevoir quelque chose au travers de la serrure. Heaven jeta un sort d'amplification à la porte, de sorte qu'elle pouvait entendre ce qui se passait à l'intérieur. Quelle idée folle, songea-t-elle en hésitant. Elle demeura toutefois sur place et vit Regulus rejoindre Scarlett.

-Je crois que nous devrions parler de ce que tu m'as dit il y a deux semaines, fit-elle, légèrement impérieuse.

-J'ai dit tout ce que j'avais à dire, Scarlett. Puis-je m'en aller? trancha Regulus d'un ton horriblement froid.

-Je t'en pris, le supplia-t-elle en mettant un main sur son épaule. Dis-moi au moins ce que j'ai fait pour que tu me balances comme ça, sans avertissement!

Ça alors, s'étonna Heaven, elle était à ce point attaché à lui? Il l'avait peut-être épaté. Regulus esquiva sa main et fit quelques pas vers la sortie.

-Notre relation ne me convenait pas. Cela faisait longtemps que j'y pensais, et je n'étais plus capable de continuer en sachant que je n'éprouvais pas d'affection pour toi.

Aouch. Heaven retint un sourire.

-Au moins tu es clair! J'espère que la femme qui courre dans tes pensées verra à quel point tu es un homme charmant!

Regulus inclina la tête vers elle, puis en quelques enjambées, il traversa la classe et ouvrit la porte. Heaven eut à peine le temps de se tasser quand celle-ci s'ouvrit sur un Regulus stupéfait. Il referma rapidement la porte, et son ébahissement se transforma en malice.

-Qu'est-ce que tu faisais? Tu écoutes aux portes, Heaven ?

-Pas du tout!

Même pour elle, son mensonge semblait horriblement faible. Une lueur amusée traversa les yeux gris de son compagnon, et un sourire joueur prit place sur ses lèvres. Voyant qu'il attendait une réponse concluante, Heaven tenta de se défendre de sa conduite enfantine.

-Je souhaitait simplement vérifier si ce que tu m'avais dit était vrai! Maintenant je sais que tu es digne de confiance.

Regulus ne poussa pas son investigation plus loin et lui offrit son bras. Elle le prit, légèrement hésitante, et le couple quitta le couloir pour aller souper. Heaven soupira, ne pouvant retenir un sourire.

-Regulus?

-Quoi?

-On ressemble à nos parents.

Se tenant ainsi, marchant le dos droit et à une vitesse calculée, les deux jeunes adultes avaient certainement certains airs en commun avec leur géniteurs. Regulus éclata de rire.

-Tu as bien raison! Tu veux manger avec moi ce soir?

-Eh bien, tu peux t'asseoir avec Meredith et moi, elle doit m'attendre depuis longtemps.

Cela ne parut pas convenir à Regulus. Il annula donc sa proposition, réitérant le fait que de toutes façons, ils avaient un rendez-vous à 20h. Heaven lui lança un de ces regards expressifs, mais il ne changea pas d'idée. Arrivés à leur table, ils se séparèrent pour rejoindre leurs amis respectifs. Ayant déjà commencé à manger avec deux autres filles de leur année, Meredith accueillit Heaven, suspicieuse.

-Tiens donc! Tu t'es absenté longtemps!

Son air entendu ne trompa personne. Heaven lui jeta un regard noir.

-J'étais occupée! grogna la brune en se servant une part de lasagne.

-Occupée avec Regulus Black, oui, insista Meredith.

Les deux autres filles éclatèrent de rire. Heaven jeta un coup d'œil à son amie, puis un sourire vint lentement s'installer sur son visage.

-Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois. Nous discutions, c'est tout.

Elle n'allait tout de même pas admettre qu'elle l'espionnait, surtout en face de deux quasi-inconnues.

-Hum hum ! J'ai bien aimé votre air de couple marié en entrant dans la grande salle. Mais j'ai encore plus adoré le long regard qu'il t'a lancé quand vous vous êtes séparé, ajouta Meredith, mystérieuse.

-De quoi est-ce que tu parles, lui demanda Heaven, sa curiosité piquée.

-Il te dévorait des yeux, Heaven.

-Cesses de raconter n'importe quoi.

-Je te le jure! Vous l'avez bien vu, les filles?

Les deux autres acquiescèrent en gloussant. Le charme de Regulus atteignait tout le monde… Même les enseignantes, songea Heaven avec un pincement de haine.

-Heaven, il te veut c'est évident. Et je crois que tu as un faible pour lui également, n'est-ce pas?

-Meredith, tu inventes n'importe quoi.

-Avoue qu'il est canon, lança une des filles avec un grand sourire.

-Bien sûr, admit Heaven d'un ton froid. Mais cela ne veut pas dire que j'ai un faible pour lui.

Elle omit volontairement de leur mentionner le rendez-vous de la soirée. Cela ne ferait que nuire à sa cause. Cependant, elles le découvriraient tôt ou tard, puisque le lieu de rencontre était fréquenté par chacune d'elles. Elles terminèrent leur repas, puis redescendirent dans les cachots glacials. Même si le temps venait à se réchauffer à l'extérieur et que les dernières traces de neige ne tarderaient plus à disparaître, le sous-sol du château était en permanence si froid que porter une veste était parfois nécessaire. Frissonnantes, elles se dépêchèrent d'entrer à l'intérieur de la salle commune, qui était un peu plus confortable que l'extérieur. Leur jetant un coup d'œil agacé après un énième gloussement, les deux autres filles s'éloignèrent vers une table adjacente. Meredith lança à son amie un regard lourd de reproches.

-Apprends à t'endurer, Heaven. Elles sont super gentilles.

-Elle sont trop bruyantes pour moi, coupa la brune. Trop concentrées sur ce qui est superflu.

-Je crois que tu exagères, et parlant de superflu…

Heaven la dévisagea avec incompréhension.

-Tu es obsédée par le dilemme entre le bien et ton bonheur. Voilà quelque chose dont tu pourrais te passer, expliqua la blonde. Tu dois laisser aller le moment et seulement te fier à ton instinct, pas à ton éducation, ma foi, très strict. Il faut toutefois que tu restes concentrée sur un point précis : tu vas épouser Alexander.

Heaven ne répondit pas. Meredith, constatant qu'elle avait enfin capté l'attention de son amie, n'hésita pas à poursuivre sur sa lancée. Les deux jeunes femmes eurent donc tout le loisir de discuter pendant près d'une heure. Un peu perdue dans ses réflexions, Heaven finit par admettre que Meredith avait raison, et que sa volonté de toujours vouloir frôler la perfection la rendait malade. Il était vrai qu'elle était insomniaque et que le stress lui pourrissait la vie.

-Regarde-le! Bon sang Heaven, si je n'aimais pas tant Alexander…

Meredith ne termina pas sa phrase et regarda subtilement le beau Regulus descendre les escaliers. Ses cheveux négligés mais propres, sa chemise ouverte sur un chandail simple et son regard gris faisait perdre à toute femme le sens des responsabilités. Heaven incluse. Meredith entra en conversation avec les filles de la table d'à côté, et sur ses lèvres, un sourire moqueur. Heaven lui donna un coup de pied discret, ce qui ne fit que renforcer l'humeur espiègle de la blonde. Elle se doutait fortement que Regulus allait saluer Heaven, et ne souhaitait pas les déranger.

-Heaven, je suis peu surpris que tu aies accepté mon rendez-vous, lança le jeune homme d'une voix charmeuse.

Heaven se mordit la langue pour ne pas éclater de rire. S'il pensait la faire fondre comme ça…

-Tu m'accompagnes? lui demanda-t-il, toujours enjôleur, sous l'air ébahi des femmes présentes.

Meredith bouche-bée, regarda son amie accepter la main du tombeur et sortir de la salle commune. Elle échangea un regard avec ses deux amies, lesquelles ne semblaient pas avoir plus d'explication pour ce qui venait de se produire. Ce qui était certain, c'était que Heaven ne lui racontait pas tout.

Heaven, quant à elle, ne pouvait se départir du sourire qui ornait son visage. Elle ressentait peut-être de l'indifférence pour Regulus, mais elle adorait être vue en sa compagnie. Certes, elle n'avait pas besoin de lui pour se faire remarquer, mais l'idée de susciter la convoitise lui plaisait. Regulus Black était désiré, elle le savait bien.

-Où m'emmènes-tu ? l'interrogea-t-elle, perplexe.

Elle n'allait tout de même pas faire n'importe quoi.

-Oh, je n'ai rien de précis. J'ai un truc à aller chercher et après on fait ce que tu veux, déclara le Black avec un clin d'œil.

-Tu m'invites pour un rendez-vous mais tu n'as rien de prévu? Regulus tu es sans espoir.

Heaven était légèrement indignée de s'être déplacé pour rien. Cependant, Regulus éclata de rire à son allégation et cela détendit l'atmosphère. C'était la première journée qu'ils entretenaient une discussion depuis la soirée du bar. Heaven rougit contre son gré en pensant à la nuit où il l'avait raccompagné. Une pensée lui vint à l'esprit : et si l'alcool qu'elle avait ingéré l'avait incité à reproduire ce qui s'était passé dans son rêve avec lui? Un sentiment d'embarras parut si fort sur son visage qu'il le remarqua aisément.

-Tu sembles horriblement mal à l'aise, peut-être qu'un verre ou deux pourraient te rendre moins gênée?

C'était la goutte de trop. Heaven lui jeta un regard si noir que son rire fut bloqué dans sa gorge. Elle s'éloigna rapidement, retournant à sa salle commune. Quelle perte de temps. Regulus Black était un idiot sans cervelle.

-Allons, Heaven, ne sois pas fâché, fit-il en la rejoignant, un sourire malicieux sur le visage.

Son absence de réponse le poussa à poursuivre.

-Je voulais simplement te faire rire. Tu sais que ce que l'on fait en ayant bu de l'alcool provient de notre subconscient? Comme nos rêves d'ailleurs.

La phrase à ne pas dire pour la rendre plus à l'aise. C'était clair maintenant, ce qu'elle avait fait. La honte lui fit monter le rouge aux joues et elle tenta fièrement de ne rien laisser paraître.

-Oh! Comme tu rougis, Heaven. T'aurais-je fait penser à quelque chose en particulier?

Bon dieu qu'il était agaçant.

-Non, pas du tout! répliqua-t-elle en essayant de se sortir de cette situation embarrassante.

-Et c'est moi le menteur? lança-t-il en faisant référence à cet après-midi. Si tu tiens vraiment à savoir, nous n'avons rien fait, cette soirée-là.

-Comment sais-tu…?

-Que c'est à cela que tu pensais? l'interrompit-il. Parce que c'est la seule chose qui pouvait te rendre possiblement mal à l'aise. Heaven, on se connaît depuis notre enfance, je sais quand tu me mens.

Il y eut un moment de silence entre les deux. Après plusieurs longues secondes, Heaven le remercia.

-Merci pour quoi? lui demanda-t-il, surpris.

Il voulait vraiment qu'elle le dise, n'est-ce pas?

-Merci de ne pas avoir succombé à mes avances, même si j'avais bu.

-En fait, c'est _surtout_ parce que tu avais bu que j'ai refusé.

Regulus sourit, joueur. Voulant rapidement changer de sujet, Heaven réitéra sa question.

-Où allons-nous? Il se fait tard et je ne veux pas m'aventurer trop loin, je n'ai pas envie qu'on me surprenne à cette heure et qu'ils écrivent à mes parents!

Regulus se mordit la lèvre et retint un éclat de rire.

-Si tu savais à quel point je suis toujours à l'extérieur de la salle commune le soir et jamais aucun préfet ou professeur ne m'a vu, expliqua-t-il d'un air connaisseur.

-Mais mes géniteurs…

-Mes parents sont bien pires que les tiens, la coupa-t-il. Cesse de t'en faire et suis-moi, nous sommes presque arrivés.

Intriguée, Heaven suivit Regulus jusqu'au fond de la bibliothèque de l'école. Assise à une table tout au fond, une étudiante semblait les attendre. Son uniforme bleu indiquait qu'elle était dans la maison de Serdaigle. Heaven eut un doute sur les intentions de Regulus. Ce qu'il semblait faire n'avait pas l'air très légal. Il s'assit et invita la Serpentard à le rejoindre. Heaven fixa l'inconnue de ses yeux noirs. Elle était jolie.

-Salut Reg'

-Salut Amy, répondit le jeune homme, voici Heaven.

Cette dernière salua la jeune femme d'un signe de tête et tenta de comprendre ce qui se passait.

-Combien en veux-tu ? demanda-t-elle à Regulus

De quoi parlaient-ils, bon sang?

-Hum. Trois ou cinq, tout dépend d'elle. Heaven, que fais-tu le premier vendredi soir de juin?

Comment pouvait-elle savoir ce qu'elle allait faire cette soirée-là. Elle haussa les épaules en croisant son regard, perplexe. Que mijotait-il?

-Ce sera cinq, alors, puisqu'elle n'a rien de prévu! fit-il avec un grand sourire. Combien te dois-je?

La Serdaigle fouilla dans son sac, en ressortit cinq billets bleus et sembla calculer mentalement.

-C'est 6 gallions d'or chaque, alors cela fera 30 gallions au total, dit-elle en tendant sa main ouverte.

Regulus sortit de sa poche la somme exacte, la recompta devant elle et lui tendit la petite bourse qui contenait l'impressionnante quantité d'argent. Heaven, n'étant financièrement pas en difficulté, eut quand même un sursaut d'ébahissement face à cet achat, dont elle ignorait toujours la nature. Elle attendit toutefois qu'ils se soient éloignés de la bibliothèque pour exclamer son incompréhension.

-Mais bon sang, Regulus, qu'est-ce que c'est que ça?

-Une surprise, ma belle!

Il lui jeta un regard malicieux, et elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

-Une belle surprise dispendieuse, oui! rit-elle.

Il mit un bras autour de sa taille. Heaven le repoussa gentiment.

-Rabat-joie, souffla-t-il

-Ne change pas de sujet, le ramena-t-elle à l'ordre. Je veux savoir où est-ce que tu nous emmène.

-Ce sont des billets de spectacle, avoua-t-il finalement.

Un spectacle de quoi, se demanda Heaven, perplexe. N'aimant pas particulièrement les foules et préférant nettement la solitude, elle espérait que le jeu en vaille la chandelle. Après tout, chaque billet coûtait 6 gallions, ce qui était relativement cher.

-Nous allons voir Pink Floyd, ajouta-t-il face à sa question muette.

L'expression ébahie de la brune se transforma peu à peu en ravissement. C'était le groupe de musique le plus populaire de l'heure. Ces jeunes sorciers avaient révolutionné le monde de la musique et offraient des performances extraordinaires.

-Merci, Reg, c'est génial! s'exclama-t-elle finalement, laissant entrevoir une facette cachée de sa personnalité.

La voyant rarement laisser tomber son masque de sang-pur et redevenir une jeune adulte pleine d'énergie, Regulus la regardait sourire, incapable de détourner le regard. Heaven le remarqua et retrouva aussitôt un visage impassible, un peu gênée. Regulus avait le don de la mettre dans ce genre de situation.

-Es-tu heureuse? Crois-tu que Meredith voudra nous accompagner?

-Qu'en penses-tu? J'adore ce groupe. Oui, Meredith sera ravie, mais tu te garderas le plaisir de lui annoncer.

Ils se remirent à marcher. Heaven s'apprêtait à tourner pour se diriger vers la salle commune des verts et argents, mais Regulus remit son bras autour de sa taille et la tira dans une autre direction. Cette fois-ci, Heaven ne le repoussa pas. Sans le vouloir, Regulus sourit.

-Pourquoi m'emmènes-tu dans les cuisines? demanda-t-elle lorsqu'ils franchirent le portrait de la salade de fruit. Je n'ai pas faim.

-Si, tu auras faim.

Regulus commanda aux elfes enjoués de leur préparer une fondue au chocolat. Heaven soupira en souriant.

-J'essaie de surveiller ce que je mange pour ne pas engraisser comme ma génitrice, fit-elle en s'assoyant tout de même devant l'immense fontaine de chocolat.

-Ce sont des fruits, répliqua le jeune homme en désignant l'énorme plateaux de fruits qu'une petite elfe apportait. De toutes façons, tu n'as pas ses gènes.

Heaven haussa un sourcil en piquant un raisin avec sa fourchette.

-Regardes tes parents, puis regarde toi. Tu es franche et splendide, ils sont chiants et horrible.

La jeune femme éclata de rire et remercia Regulus d'un sourire en coin. Il venait de lui avouer qu'il la trouvait splendide, cela la rendait légèrement mal à l'aise. Parfois, Regulus semblait éprouver pour elle beaucoup plus qu'une simple amitié. Par respect pour Alexander toutefois, il ne montrait rien en public. Lorsqu'il était seul avec elle, par contre…

-Est-ce à votre goût, madame et monsieur? questionna un vieil elfe rachitique.

-C'est délicieux, répondit Regulus, merci.

Même s'il ne semblait pas apprécier sa grande lignée, les manières de Regulus étaient polies, mais froides, comme le voudrait ses parents. Heaven se retint de lui faire remarquer; ce ne serait pas très gentil après le compliment qu'il venait de lui faire.

-Pour une femme qui n'avait pas faim, tu t'empiffre drôlement, fit remarquer le beau brun avec un sourire complice.

-Tu sauras, monsieur Regulus, répondit-elle en agitant sa fourchette sur laquelle était empalé un morceau de papaye, que manger des fruits est très bon pour la santé!

Tiens donc, se dit Heaven, elle avait changé de discours lorsqu'elle avait goûté à l'exquis chocolat au lait de la fontaine. L'ayant également remarqué, Regulus se passa de commentaire, mais son regard était si expressif que ses joues s'empourprèrent.

-Oh, la ferme, lui lança-t-elle alors qu'il éclatait de rire. Cesse de rire tu as du chocolat partout sur le visage.

-Toi aussi, fit-il en ignorant sa remarque.

-Bien sûr que non, s'indigna-t-elle.

Elle avait fait bien attention pour manger convenablement pour éviter une situation du genre. Elle savait que ce n'était pas vrai.

-Mais si, regarde ici! insista le jeune homme.

Il passa son index sous la fontaine de chocolat, puis l'essuya sur la joue de la brune sans qu'elle ne puisse faire quoi que ce soit. Poussant une exclamation, elle se leva d'un bond et n'hésita pas une seconde à refaire la même chose. Il venait de déclarer la guerre.

-Tu sais que tu vas perdre, la menaça-t-il en essuyant le chocolat sur son visage, un air menaçant dans les yeux.

Heaven hésita, puis relança l'attaque. Regulus se leva à son tour, puis se mit à la poursuite de la jeune femme, qui s'était éloignée pour se protéger. Les elfes les dévisageaient avec incompréhension. Heaven le contourna pour retourner prendre des munitions à la fontaine, mais Regulus était plus rapide. Il l'attrapa et la serra contre lui, Heaven tentant vainement de se libérer.

-Si tu aimes le chocolat à ce point, cela ne devrait pas te déranger que je fasse cela, déduit-il.

Il passa sa main entière sous le délicieux chocolat et l'essuya lentement sur le nez, le front et les joues de la pauvre femme soumise. De temps à autre, elle laissait exclamer un « arrête! » ou un « lâche-moi », mais l'hilarité qui s'était emparé de son corps enlevait tout sérieux de ses paroles. Il la retourna pour contempler son œuvre et éclata de rire à son tour.

-Je te déteste, lâcha-t-elle, en tenant de se libérer de son emprise.

Regulus resserra son étreinte et plus l'adrénaline de la bataille se dissipait, plus le malaise s'installait entre les deux étudiants. Toutefois, le Black ne semblait pas vouloir relâcher la jeune femme. Regulus glissa son pouce sur les lèvres de Heaven pour tenter d'enlever un peu de cette délicieuse sucrerie. Ayant baissé ses grands yeux noirs sur la main qui effleurait ses lèvres, Heaven les releva et croisa son regard. Un désir soudain s'empara de ses tripes et elle détourna les yeux, embarrassée par ce qu'elle souhaitait. Étant aussi proche de lui, elle pouvait sentir la chaleur irradier de son corps. Il la voulait. Il avait besoin d'elle.

-Je.. je dois aller me débarbouiller, dit-elle en quittant son étreinte.

Déboussolé, Regulus avait desserré les bras, ce qui avait permis à la jeune femme de se libérer de son emprise. Elle tenta de replacer ses cheveux et réajusta son chemisier. Regulus ne la lâchait pas du regard, elle sentait sa peau brûler à chaque fois qu'il posait ses yeux sur elle. Il la troublait. Elle n'avait pas ressenti ce genre de désirs depuis... depuis Sirius, Merlin Heaven, contrôle-toi un peu! Ce n'est pas le premier homme qui t'enlace, pas besoin de réagir de cette façon. Elle savait qu'elle l'attirait, elle le voyait dans ses yeux lorsqu'il tentait pitoyablement de la séduire. Elle avait toujours trouvé ses avances puériles et immatures. Maintenant qu'il était à sa portée et qu'elle se rendait compte qu'il n'était plus le jeune garçon d'autrefois, Heaven le vit d'une toute autre façon.

-Récurvite.

D'un sort, il avait fait disparaître toute trace de chocolat sur son visage et ses vêtement. Il fit de même pour lui et lui tendit son bras. Heaven aurait souhaité quitter cet endroit seule et avoir du temps pour réfléchir, mais il ne lui laissait guère le choix. Elle s'accrocha donc à son bras, se faisant violence pour ne pas penser aux muscles qu'elle sentait sous ses vêtements. Merde, Heaven, reprends-toi! Tu es fiancée, ce n'est pas le temps d'avoir ces poussées d'hormones. Regulus ne t'apportera rien de mieux que Sirius, tu le sais. Et pourtant, jamais elle n'avait partagé avec Sirius une soirée aussi.. simple et amusante que celle-ci.

Regulus semblait tout autant plongé dans ses pensées qu'elle. Il ne parlait que très peu et les quelques mots qu'il disait pour éviter que le silence ne devienne trop pesant n'avaient aucun sens. Le trajet semblait à la fois interminable et trop court. Ils finirent par arriver aux cachots sans rencontrer la moindre âme qui vive sur leur chemin. Regulus avait donc raison pour les sorties nocturnes. Il était un peu moins de minuit, mais puisque les cours commençait tard le lendemain, de nombreux sixièmes années étaient encore debout. Plusieurs jasaient tranquillement dans les grands divans verts, quelques autres faisaient des devoirs. Au grand dam de Heaven, Meredith et ses deux amies étaient toujours là.

Plusieurs curieux se retournèrent en les voyant passer. Il était vrai qu'ils attiraient l'attention, avec leurs cheveux décoiffés, eux qui habituellement étaient si proches de la perfection. Meredith se leva pour rejoindre Heaven, mais celle-ci leva les yeux sur le plafond, indiquant clairement qu'elle lui parlerait dans leur dortoir, pas ici, où de nombreuses personnes pourraient lui reprocher sa conduite. Mais elle n'en doutait pas, on allait en parler demain. La brune imaginait déjà les commentaires :«Quelle garce, cette Heaven, fiancée à un homme, elle sort avec un autre.» Comme si de telles rumeurs l'atteignaient. Elle se fichait tant des autres.

Arrivés à l'intersection entre les dortoirs féminins et masculins, Regulus lui jeta un long regard.

Ils se séparèrent, sans un mot, sans un geste. Aucun « bonne nuit » ne franchit leurs lèvres. Mais ils souriaient.


	5. Chapitre 5

**Bonsoir à tous, je suis heureuse de voir qu'il y a encore beaucoup de gens au rendez-vous à chaque chapitre :)**

**Merci à : **

**Choubi Ghetto pour sa review**

**Altyia pour son alerte et sa favorite!**

**Sarah xx**

Il faisait si chaud cette journée-là que nul ne pouvait imaginer qu'ils étaient encore bel et bien en Écosse. Cela faisait plus de trois jours qu'il faisait au dessus de 35 degrés. Jamais une canicule ne s'était vue à la fin du mois de mai depuis des décennies. Si chacun avait précédemment souhaité un peu de soleil, l'omniprésence de celui-ci en devenait maintenant insupportable. Même si la majorité des étudiants recherchaient maintenant la fraîcheur à l'intérieur des murs de pierres, quelques courageux profitaient pleinement des rayons brûlants. Plusieurs demoiselles occupaient également leurs temps libres en se faisant bronzer sur l'herbe du parc.

N'ayant pas autant de chance, une majorité de Serpentards de sixième année ainsi que trois Gryffondors de dernière devaient assister à leur cours de soin aux créatures magiques. Meredith, le visage luisant de sueur, se plaignit à Heaven que son maquillage finirait par s'enlever à cause des gouttes d'eau qui perlaient sur son visage. Tentant de trouver les papillons magiques à quatre pattes dans l'herbe jaunie, Heaven ne fit qu'un signe de tête pour indiquer qu'elle l'avait entendue. Bon sang, quelle idée de donner un cours pareil à une telle température. Les magiques créatures étaient minuscules, et probablement cachées à l'ombre, non pas en plein soleil. Heaven jeta un coup d'œil autour d'elle pour voir tous les étudiants qui faisaient la même chose, un air désespéré sur le visage.

Étant allongé sur le dos, Sirius Black semblait carrément avoir abandonné. Lupin, avec qui il faisait équipe, le maudit tout au long du cours pour son manque d'aide. Heaven retint un sourire; quel paresseux. Alexander, Regulus et Avery, quant à eux, semblaient tous vouloir en finir le plus vite possible et fouillaient les herbes avec peu de délicatesse.

-Regarde, en voilà un! s'exclama Meredith, ravie.

Elle prit délicatement l'insecte entre ses doigts et le mit dans le petit terrarium qui avait été distribué à chacun au début du cours. Le drôle d'animal était argent et rose, et laissait échapper à chaque battement d'aile un peu de poudre brillante. Quelle bête splendide! Selon les dires du professeurs, appliquer un peu de cette poudre sur les paupières rendait à nos iris leur beauté d'autrefois, altérés par la négativité observée au cours de notre vie.

-Fantastique, mademoiselle Jackson! Vous avez réussi à trouver l'un des trois spécimens de la région.

Les gens s'approchèrent pour voir le petit papillon. Sirius ne broncha pas de sa place et demeura couché, mais Regulus vint se placer directement à côté de Heaven. À tour de rôle, les étudiants purent observer l'animal à leur guise. L'honneur fut toutefois réservé à Meredith de pouvoir utiliser la poudre.

-Vous pouvez appliquer ce que vous avez sur vos doigts sur vos paupières closes, comme je l'ai mentionné tout à l'heure, confirma-t-il avec un sourire.

-Et si mes yeux sont plus beaux maintenant ? Je perdrais tout mon charme!

Plusieurs personnes eurent un petit rire. Quelques filles boudeuses, toutefois, s'étaient remisent à la recherche des deux autres bêtes, légèrement jalouses de ne pas avoir eu cet honneur. La poudre dégagée par l'animal était limitée. La quantité produite en peu de temps ne pouvait pas être utilisée par plusieurs personnes. Meredith était donc très chanceuse. Ses yeux, déjà d'un beau bleu foncé, seraient sûrement superbes après ce petit tour de magie.

-J'ai peur de devenir aveugle, lança-t-elle à Heaven à voix basse.

-Regarde comment il sont mignons, ils ne peuvent pas être dangereux, répliqua la brune avec un sourire.

Même si elle ne l'avouerait jamais, elle était jalouse de la chance de son amie. Sous l'insistance de l'enseignant, elle céda finalement et essuya ses doigts sur ses yeux fermés. Il s'y dégagea une légère odeur de sapin.

-Attendez quelques instants, mademoiselle, conseilla l'enseignant. L'effet sera mieux réussi si vous laissez du temps à l'enchantement.

La plupart des gens étaient retournés à leurs recherches, à présent. Avery, Alexander et Regulus toutefois, leur tenaient toujours compagnie. L'enseignant, curieux de voir le résultat sur son élève, attendait également. Après quelques minutes, il indiqua que le temps était venu de voir l'effet final. Meredith ouvrit les yeux, tendue.

-C'est superbe, tu es magnifique, lança instantanément Alexander en contemplant ses iris.

Rougissante, Meredith s'attira les éloges des garçons présents. Même le professeur ne put s'empêcher d'exprimer ses compliments. Autrefois d'un beau bleu foncé, ses yeux avait retrouvé une profondeur extraordinaire. On aurait dit l'océan pacifique en pleine tempête. La couleur était la même, les variantes de teintes également. Heaven ne pouvait pas expliquer ce qui avait changé. Mais ils étaient différents, ça c'était certain. Avec un regard en coin pour la brune, Regulus retourna à sa place avec ses deux amis. Meredith le regarda s'éloigner.

-Tes yeux sont splendides, Meredith, et Alexander avait l'air de penser la même chose que moi.

Meredith s'empourpra de nouveau, mais n'insista pas sur ce sujet.

-J'aimerais bien les voir dans la glace, mais cela devra attendre à plus tard, j'imagine. Après tout ce temps, tu ne m'as toujours pas raconté ta soirée avec Regulus. À le voir te dévorer des yeux, j'imagine que tu ne t'es pas ennuyé, ajouta-t-elle avec un sourire entendu.

Heaven lui jeta un regard agacé.

-Il ne s'est absolument rien passé, arrête d'imaginer ces imbécillités.

-C'est pour cela que tu es rentrée avec les cheveux décoiffés? Allons Heaven, ne me prends pas pour une idiote!

Heaven n'allait tout de même pas lui expliquer la bataille de chocolat. Meredith était au courant pour les billets de spectacle, mais c'était la seule chose qu'elle savait de cette soirée. Trop étaler sa vie privée serait fatal pour Heaven. Son statut de fiancée la maintenait au piège.

-Je te dis qu'il n'en est rien! Tu me prends pour qui, Amanda Garner? vociféra la brune en faisant référence à une Serpentard de leur année qui accumulait les conquêtes.

Meredith battit légèrement en retraite, mais ne se laissa pas abattre. Elle savait que Heaven avait un gros faible pour les bruns aux yeux d'acier.

-D'accord, je te crois sur ce point. Mais ne va pas penser que je suis assez stupide pour croire que ta soirée était horrible et que tu n'as pas passé du bon temps avec lui. J'ai vu le sourire sur tes lèvres lorsque tu es entrée dans notre salle commune.

-Tu dis n'importe quoi Meredith, fit Heaven, légèrement plus nerveuse.

Attends, pourquoi était-elle stressée? Elle croisa le regard de Regulus, au loin, qui la fit baisser les yeux. Mais bon sang, c'était quoi ces conneries?

-Tiens donc, Heaven, c'est la première fois de toute l'histoire de notre amitié que je te vois nerveuse. Tu incarnes le calme, veux-tu me parler de ce qui te tourmente?

Bien sur que non. Rien ne la tourmentait de toutes façons.

-Je ne veux pas épouser Alexander.

Eh merde, elle ne voulait pas le dire si fort. Fort heureusement, personne ne semblait l'avoir entendue. Seul Sirius croisa son regard et détourna les yeux aussitôt. Depuis l'épisode de la boîte de nuit, il ne lui adressait plus du tout la parole.

-Ça, je suis au courant depuis le début, fit remarquer la blonde aux yeux bleus. Mais il faut que tu comprennes que tu ne peux rien y faire! Fais des efforts, je t'en pris.

-C'est facile à dire pour toi, tu l'adore ce type.

Un éclair de colère traversa les yeux de la blonde et Heaven sut aussitôt qu'elle était allée trop loin.

-Oui, évidemment, lança-t-elle avec ironie. Je suis folle dingue de ce type et je dois regarder ma meilleure amie l'épouser. C'est vraiment plus facile pour moi.

-Je suis désolée, Meredith.

La blonde ne répondit pas, occupée à regarder le papillon virevolter dans la petite cage. Ce petit serait libre dès la fin du cours.

-Vraiment, poursuivit Heaven. Excuses-moi je ne pensais pas ce que je disais. C'est vraiment horrible comme circonstances. C'est toujours à nous qu'arrivent les événements les plus débiles.

Meredith ne put s'empêcher d'acquiescer; il était vrai qu'en terme de chance, les deux jeunes femmes n'étaient pas vraiment servie. Dénichant une nouvelle quantité de poudre brillante sur une feuille, le sourire de Meredith s'agrandit. S'assurant que personne ne regardait, puisqu'elle n'était pas censée le faire, la blonde indiqua à son amie de fermer les yeux et lui appliqua elle-même la fine poudre sur les paupières. Malgré ses yeux clos, Heaven ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

-Tu n'aurais pas dû.

-Qui sait, peut-être qu'Alexander va préférer tes iris aux miens.

-Je ne croirais pas. Et je m'en fiche, laissa échapper la brune, les paupières toujours closes.

Elle attendit quelques instants, en silence. Elle savait que Meredith se retenait de lui dire le fond de sa pensée. Elle l'aurait mérité, pourtant. Peut-être qu'une véritable dispute la remettrait sur le chemin de la raison dans lequel Regulus ne se trouvait pas. Heaven sentit quelqu'un lui effleurer la taille.

-Qu'est-ce qu'elle fait? interrogea la voix d'Avery, à sa gauche.

-Visiblement, elle dort, lança une voix ricaneuse à sa droite, un peu trop près d'elle.

Heaven sourit et fit un pas vers la gauche pour maintenir une distance raisonnable entre Regulus et elle. Considérant que le temps était sûrement écoulé, elle ouvrit lentement les yeux, un peu nerveuse. Ses yeux d'ébène avait toujours été sa fierté, elle ne souhaitait pas perdre une once de leur noirceur.

-Waouh! C'est génial ce truc! s'exclama Meredith avec un grand sourire.

-Tu es renversante, Heaven, ajouta Alexander.

Avery acquiesça d'un signe de tête, mais Regulus ne disait rien. Il ne la quitta pas des yeux, et son absence de commentaire attira un sourire en coin sur les lèvres d'Avery. Heaven ne demanda pas à quoi cela ressemblait, elle le verrait plus tard dans le miroir de son dortoir. En passant près d'eux, le professeur lui fit un sourire entendu. Il savait qu'elle avait violé les règles, mais ne fit aucun commentaire.

-Heaven, tu sors avec moi demain soir?

La brune se demanda pendant un instant qui avait le culot de lui demander de sortir dans une cour bondée, mais le regard insistant d'Alexander lui indiqua que c'était lui qui avait proféré la demande.

-Euh…

Heaven jeta un coup d'œil à son amie, qui lui fit un signe de tête discret, mais encourageant. Merde. Heaven n'avait aucune envie d'aller à ce rendez-vous. Se faisant violence pour ne pas regarder les autres étudiants qui la fixaient, elle se redressa et le regarda droit dans les yeux. Il parut déstabilisé.

-Bien sûr. À dix-neuf heures dans la salle commune.

Le cours étant maintenant terminé, la jeune femme put quitter cet atmosphère étouffante. C'était ridicule. Pour maintenir sa réputation, elle avait accepté un rendez-vous avec son futur mari. Peut-être qu'à présent, ses parents seraient plus satisfaits d'elle.

En effet, la jeune femme avait reçu le matin même une lettre portant les armoiries des Lestrange. Ses géniteurs ne lui accordaient très peu temps en général, et recevoir une lettre d'eux ne pouvait conduire à une bonne nouvelle. Sous l'œil interrogateur de Meredith, elle l'avait ouverte et l'avait lu à voix basse pour que son amie comprenne.

« Heaven,

Il semblerait que vous ne portiez que très peu d'attention à votre tout récent fiancé. Sachez que le devoir d'une femme est de n'avoir que son futur mari sous les yeux. Prenez cela pour un avertissement. Si votre fiancé ne vous convient guère, prenez conscience qu'il vous faudra vous y faire. Une bonne épouse ne courre pas plusieurs lapins à la fois.

Tes parents »

Ils ne passaient pas par quatre chemins pour montrer leur mécontentement. Si Heaven était furieuse après cette lettre, Meredith, elle, tentait de trouver une solution. Leur message était clair. Si Heaven ne se contentait pas d'Alexander et qu'elle vivait la vie bohème, il était clair que ses parents ne voudraient plus rien savoir d'elle. Quoique…

C'est donc pour ces raisons que Heaven accepta le rendez-vous de son fiancé. Elle devait se montrer en sa compagnie pour que l'informateur de ses géniteurs n'ait plus aucun doute à son sujet. Elle ignorait qui cela pouvait bien être, mais elle s'en fichait. Connaître son identité ne lui servirait à rien. Retournant au moment présent, Heaven se rendit compte que Meredith l'observait en silence.

-Quoi? demanda-t-elle d'un ton plus froid qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu.

Meredith haussa un sourcil et replaça ses cheveux blonds.

-Tu ne semble pas heureuse.

-Non, bien vu.

Meredith aimerait bien pouvoir faire quelque chose pour son amie, mais c'était impossible. Elle savait que la cause de ses tourments était son futur mariage, et simplement prononcer le nom d'Alexander la rendait de mauvaise humeur.

-Tu semblais pourtant bien l'apprécier, avant, fit remarque Meredith.

Heaven prit quelques secondes pour peser sa réponse. Il était difficile d'expliquer ce qu'elle ressentait vraiment.

-Je ne l'aime pas. Oui, j'appréciais sa compagnie, quelques fois par année, avant d'y être fiancée. Jamais je ne me serais imaginé à partager ma vie avec lui, tu comprends? Nous sommes trop différents. Il veut trop me plaire et c'est ce qui brise toute la magie. Je n'ai besoin que de quelqu'un qui sache me faire rire et m'emmène au restaurant de temps en temps.

-As-tu déjà rencontré cet homme? dit Meredith d'une voix douce.

La blonde comprenait, maintenant.

-Rare sont ceux qui me tirent un vrai sourire. Tu fais partie de ceux-ci. Je suis navré pour les torts que je t'apporte. Je ne vais pas au cours de sortilège, cet après-midi.

Sans un mot de plus, Heaven réajusta son sac à bandoulière et prit le chemin de droite alors que Meredith continuait tout droit. Heaven laissa ses pieds la guider et sans trop s'en rendre compte, elle arriva au bord du lac. La chaleur était étouffante.

Elle laissa tomber son sac dans l'herbe, puis jeta un coup d'œil autour d'elle. La plupart des gens étaient à l'intérieur et très peu profitaient du soleil. Plus la journée avançait, moins c'était supportable. Elle se coucha sur le gazon, ferma les yeux et tenta de relaxer.

Depuis son jeune âge, jamais Heaven n'avait vraiment ressentit la tristesse ou le stress. Maintenant qu'elle vieillissait et qu'elle était majeure, les sentiments qu'elle avait été autrefois capable d'ignorer lui pourrissaient la vie. Grandissant dans une famille de sang-purs, elle avait choisi d'être indifférente à ce qui l'entourait, peu importe ce que cela était. Ainsi donc, les coups bas de ses géniteurs ne l'atteignaient jamais, car elle avait appris à ne pas s'en faire. Les gens qui la côtoyaient peu trouvait que cette indifférence la rendait plutôt froide et solitaire. Quelques uns seulement savaient que c'était pour elle une façon de se protéger.

Tout avait basculé la veille de noël lors de l'annonce de son mariage. Dès qu'elle aurait la bague au doigt, jamais plus elle ne pourrait passer du temps seule à lire un livre ou à jouer avec son oiseau. Alexander ne représentait pas l'idéal qu'elle aurait souhaité atteindre. Pourquoi avoir besoin d'un homme pour vivre? Jamais elle ne l'aurait compris. En voyant son frère aîné se fiancer à Bellatrix, elle avait su que son tour viendrait un jour. Mais jamais elle n'aurait cru que cela se ferait avant Rabastan, ou avec l'amour de sa meilleure amie.

Depuis l'annonce de cette nouvelle, Meredith avait démontré une force de caractère extraordinaire. Heaven s'était toujours cru plus forte que son amie. Maintenant, c'était la blonde qui surpassait la brune. Heaven se laissait emporter par des émotions qu'elle méprisait et sa volonté disparaissait peu à peu. Elle ressentait une boule au creux de l'estomac qui la faisait continuellement souffrir. Dans quelques mois elle serait mariée. Dans quelque mois, elle perdrait sa liberté.

Se redressant en position assise, Heaven laissa échapper un soupir. Il faisait si chaud qu'elle contemplait l'eau du lac avec envie. Regardant de nouveau autour d'elle pour que personne ne la voit se changer, elle retira son chemisier, sa jupe, et transforma ses sous-vêtements en maillot de bain. Elle s'avança sur le bord du quai et un instant plus tard, elle fut sous l'eau.

C'était une sensation si agréable qu'elle y serait restée jusqu'à la fin de ses jours. Ayant toutefois dû remonter pour prendre une bouffée d'air, Heaven se laissa sourire. Elle adorait l'eau, c'était l'élément dans lequel elle se sentait le mieux. Par cette chaleur, c'était encore plus satisfaisant. D'ailleurs, elle se demandait pourquoi il n'y avait pas plus d'étudiants que cela qui y avait pensé. Ondulant sous l'eau, la brune tenta de voir quelque chose au fond du lac, mais sa vision ne lui permettait pas de voir si loin. Elle remonta et fit plusieurs mètres à la nage.

Dépenser un peu d'énergie lui faisait penser à d'autres choses. Quand ce n'était pas Alexander qui occupait ses pensées, c'était Regulus. Dans ce dernier cas, elle se forçait à penser à autres choses. Elle commençait à trop apprécier sa compagnie, et cela ne pouvait que compliquer les choses. Réalisant un sortilège de tête-en- bulle, grâce à sa baguette qu'elle avait glissé dans l'attache de son maillot, Heaven put profiter un peu plus des profondeurs. Elle y vit plusieurs poissons et quelques crustacés sympathiques sur le sable du fond. Ses cheveux flottant derrière elle, Heaven décida toutefois de ne pas s'aventurer trop loin. Elle savait que le lac était peuplé de sirènes et ces dernières étaient peu amicales envers les femmes.

Après une bonne heure passée dans l'eau, la Serpentard retourna finalement près du bord, où plusieurs étudiants s'étaient maintenant établis. Elle hésita un peu avant de sortir. N'ayant pas particulièrement honte de son corps, l'éducation de Heaven avait toutefois toujours prôné la pudeur. Toutes ses affaires étaient posées en plein cœur de la horde d'étudiants qui avaient finis leurs cours de la journée. Très peu d'entre eux se baignaient. Il faut s'avouer que le lac n'avait rien de bien attirant pour la majorité des gens, l'eau était trouble et l'on ne voyait presque rien devant soi. Alors qu'elle songeait à ce qu'elle pouvait faire pour récupérer son sac et ses vêtements, une main agrippa sa cheville et la tira brutalement vers le fond. N'ayant guère eut le temps de prendre son souffle avant d'entrer dans l'eau, la jeune femme ne songea qu'à remonter, ce qu'elle fit aisément pour se retourner et voir Avery, hilare.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fous? s'exclama-t-elle en toussotant. T'es con, Avery!

Ce connard lui avait fait une de ces peurs.

-Tu aurais dû voir ta tête, pouffa-t-il en tentant de rester à la surface, mais son hilarité le poussait vers le fond.

Poussant une exclamation indignée, Heaven se hissa hors de l'eau. Elle avait le défaut de détester se faire jouer des tours. Ressentir la peur dans l'eau était ce qu'elle détestait le plus, puisqu'elle ne souhaitait pas craindre cet environnement qu'elle aimait tant. Ce n'est lorsqu'elle entendit un sifflement approbateur qu'elle se rendit compte qu'elle avait traversé la horde d'élèves vêtue de son bikini. Levant les yeux au ciel, Heaven se dépêcha de prendre ses affaires et s'éloigner des autres. Ses pas la conduisirent toutefois devant l'émetteur du sifflement.

-Si j'avais su que sous ton chemisier boutonné et ta jupe longue se cachait ce corps de rêve, je t'aurais invité à sortir bien avant, laissa échapper Evan Rosier de sa voix nasillarde.

Heaven l'ignora et poursuivit sa route vers un coin plus éloigné. Elle se demandait ce que ces Serpentards imbéciles foutaient dehors. À l'ordinaire, ils étaient toujours enfermés dans les cachots.

-Tu ne m'as pas entendu, Lestrange? lança-t-il plus fort, s'attirant les regards. Je t'ai demandé si tu voulais sortir avec moi!

Heaven perdit patience, mais conserva son sang-froid. Lentement, elle se retourna pour lui faire face, ses vêtements et son sac cachant une bonne partie de son corps dévoilé.

-Si, je t'ai entendu. J'ai toutefois décidé de ne pas t'envoyer promener devant tant de gens pour que tu puisses conserver ta dignité.

Encaissant l'insulte, Rosier se leva et se planta devant elle. Heaven ne broncha pas, mais mit la main sur sa baguette.

-Pourquoi, ne suis-je donc pas à ton goût? insista-t-il.

Comme la plupart des garçons présents, il était torse nu. Heaven se mordit l'intérieur des joues pour ne pas éclater de rire.

-Je préfère les hommes aux fillettes, s'excusa-t-elle d'une voix faussement polie et s'éloigna de lui sans un regard en arrière.

Se délectant des rires des étudiants à proximité, Heaven s'éloigna vers un endroit plus tranquille. Elle croisa le regard d'Avery, qui toujours dans l'eau, avait sa baguette à la main. Heaven lui fit un sourire rassurant et il la rangea. Quel gentleman.

La brune continua à s'éloigner du rassemblement. Elle visait un coin reculé sur la rive ouest du lac, où c'était généralement désert. Un bruit sourd la fit toutefois se retourner. Rosier était allongé par terre, visiblement contre son gré, soumis à un sortilège de bloque-jambes. Furibond, il se libéra du maléfice et regarda autour de lui, sa baguette à la main. L'agresseur semblait s'être fait discret. En jetant un regard intrigué à Avery, qui haussa les épaules, Heaven sut qu'il n'était pas coupable. Elle remerciait toutefois mentalement celui qui n'avait pas apprécié la conduite du Serpentard. Souriante, elle poursuivit sa route.

Elle sentit les regards du groupe d'étudiants dans son dos et les ignora. Peut-être qu'ils la laisseraient tranquille, maintenant. Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à franchir un bosquet d'arbre qui semblait drôlement détaché de la forêt interdite, elle leva les yeux sur un jeune homme de son âge.

-Même si nos parents sont copains-copains, j'ai toujours détesté ce Rosier.

Tournant sa baguette entre ses doigts, Regulus était nonchalamment appuyé contre un tronc d'arbre. Pas encore lui, songea Heaven avant de remarquer qu'à l'instar des autres garçons, le seul vêtement qu'il portait était ses shorts. Le rose lui monta aux joues malgré elle et cela la mit en colère. Ce n'était qu'un homme torse nu, pourquoi son corps devait-il se mettre à faire ces conneries?

-Il ne méritait pas que tu dépense ta magie pour lui, répliqua-t-elle en continuant à marcher.

-Non, mais toi tu méritais que je m'en occupe, insista-t-il en se mettant à marcher à ses côtés.

Bon sang, est-ce qu'il allait finir par la laisser tranquille?

Elle lui jeta un regard agacé lorsqu'il lui demanda si elle avait besoin d'aide pour porter ses choses. Son sourire moqueur lui indiqua qu'il s'était montré aimable simplement pour qu'elle cesse de se couvrir avec ses vêtements et son sac. Heaven leva les yeux au ciel, découragée, mais flattée.

-Ne marches pas derrière moi, je sais que tu vas me regarder les fesses, le prévint-t-elle.

Regulus éclata de rire et passa une main dans ses cheveux.

-Quelle hypocrite, tu me dévores des yeux depuis que tu m'as vu!

-Tu ne m'attires pas du tout, cesse de t'imaginer n'importe quoi, Regulus Black.

-Ouh! Lorsqu'une femme prononce mon nom au complet, c'est que j'ai atteint son orgueil. Tu es certaine que tu n'apprécies pas ma carrure de rêve?

Regulus lui fit un clin d'œil qui conduit Heaven à l'hilarité. Ses manières faussement simplettes la faisait tellement rire. Cela faisait longtemps qu'elle avait abandonné l'idée de rire aux éclats…

-Tu es exaspérant, Regulus. Mais tu me fais rire.

Elle prit place dans l'herbe, les jambes étendues vers le lac. Ce petit coin reculé était entouré d'arbre, ce qui lui fournissait un endroit pour être seule lorsque le besoin se faisait sentir. Se sentait légèrement plus à l'aise, elle mis ses vêtements et son sac sur le sol à côté d'elle. Elle sentait sa peau dorer sous les rayons du soleil. Regulus prit place à côté d'elle et fixait le lac.

-C'est pour ces raisons que tu m'aimes tant, non? déduisit-il avec un sourire.

-Je ne t'aime pas, fit Heaven en lui jetant un de ces regards.

-Si, tu m'aimes.

-Non, je te hais, surtout lorsque tu es à ce point agaçant.

-Évidemment.

Heaven sourit. Quel caractère! Les deux jeunes adultes échangèrent un regard.

-Tes yeux sont… indescriptibles depuis que tu as usé de l'enchantement. On dirait que le monde des ténèbres se trouve derrière tes iris. Ils sont plus que noirs, ils renferment toutes les beautés sombres du monde.

Mal à l'aise par ces compliments, la brune ne répondit pas. Perdre convenance ne faisait pas partie de son vocabulaire. Être avec lui n'était pas bon pour sa santé.. et sa survie. Si ses géniteurs apprenaient qu'elle était encore seule avec un autre homme, elle le paierait cher.

-Qu'est-ce que je fais, murmura-t-elle pour elle-même, encore ici avec toi? Je devrais être avec Alexander.

-Oui, tu devrais.

Regulus plongea son regard d'acier dans celui d'ébène.

-Je n'ai pas envie de partir, souffla-t-elle sans vraiment s'en rendre compte.

-Alors reste avec moi.

Heaven soupira et ferma les yeux. Ils gardèrent le silence, écoutant le clapotis de l'eau. Heaven n'avait aucune idée de ce qui se passait dans la tête de Regulus, mais c'était encore plus difficile de savoir ce qui se déroulait dans la sienne. La Serpentard paraissait peut-être calme, mais son fort intérieur était tourmenté de pensées diverses. Impossible d'en comprendre quelque chose. Tout ce qu'elle pouvait affirmer, c'était qu'elle ne devrait pas être ici. Rester seule avec Regulus ne lui apporterait que des ennuis. Et du bonheur.

Heaven se gifla mentalement. Elle se devait d'arrêter de penser ainsi. Ce n'était pas bien, ce n'était pas convenable. Elle était une sang-pur, une noble. Et elle était fiancée. Fiancée à un homme qui était à moins d'un kilomètre d'ici, se demandant probablement où étaient passés son meilleur ami et sa fiancée. Heaven ignorait s'il se doutait qu'ils passaient du temps ensemble. On l'avait sûrement avertit lors du rendez-vous que Regulus et elle s'était donné. Mais connaissait-il cette démence qui brûlait les entrailles de sa future femme lorsqu'elle croisait son regard d'acier? Connaissait-il cette aliénation qui troublait ses sens lorsqu'il effleurait son corps? Non, certainement pas. Il ne savait rien. Et c'était pour le mieux.

-Je dois y aller, lâcha-t-elle finalement, sortant de ses songes.

Heaven ne fit toutefois aucun mouvement pour se lever. Il détacha ses yeux du lac et les posa sur elle. Heaven portait encore son bikini et d'un coup d'œil qu'il croyait discret, il glissa son regard sur son corps.

-Ne pars pas, l'implora-t-il d'un regard.

Il glissa le dos de ses doigts sur son épaule et son bras. Heaven frissonna et se mordit la langue, la douleur l'empêchant de s'échapper de la réalité. Elle ne devait pas succomber. Le charme de Regulus était dangereux.

D'un geste doux, mais ferme, Regulus la coucha dans l'herbe, apposant ses mains de chaque côté de sa tête. Elle était prise au piège. Et cette idée était follement séduisante.

-Embrasse-moi, souffla-t-il.

Il était près, trop près. Elle sentait son souffle chaud sur son visage. Heaven n'eut qu'une seule envie, agripper ses deux mains dans ses cheveux et combler cet espace si inutile entre leurs lèvres. Mais elle n'en fit rien.

-Non, murmura-t-elle à son tour avant de se dégager.

Regulus se laissa faire et l'aida à se relever. Ses yeux étaient obscurcis par le désir de cette femme qui hantait ses jours et ses nuits. Lui tournant le dos, Heaven retransforma son maillot de bain en sous-vêtement et se rhabilla. N'ayant que faire des formules de politesse, Regulus la regarda agir, sans même détourner les yeux.

-J'y vais maintenant, c'est l'heure du souper.

-Oui.

Elle voyait dans son regard qu'il se foutait bien de l'heure qu'il était. Ne trouvant rien d'autre à dire, Heaven s'éloigna et fit le chemin en sens inverse, seule. Merlin, il la rendrait folle, c'était certain.

La route fut étonnement courte. Elle n'arrivait pas à débarrasser son esprit de son regard gris. Il lui faisait perdre ses convenances, et cela n'augurait rien de bon pour elle. C'était clair, maintenant, qu'elle l'intéressait. Il n'aurait pas pu être plus direct, en voulant l'embrasser de manière si impudique. Il ne lui avait pas demandé la permission avant de se mettre au-dessus d'elle. Regulus l'avait tout simplement couché dans l'herbe, soumise à ses envies. Il lui avait _ordonné_ de l'embrasser. Ce n'était pas une supplication ni une demanda timide. C'était un véritable ordre de dominance et le frisson qui parcourut l'échine de Heaven à ce moment-là indiquait que l'idée de se soumettre ne l'aurait pas dérangé plus qu'il faut.

Heaven arriva près de la porte du château, mais son esprit était tant torturé par ses pensées que cela lui avait coupé l'appétit. Elle poursuivit donc sa promenade à l'extérieur, où le temps semblait vouloir rafraîchir un peu. Après tout, elle avait besoin d'un peu de fraîcheur, cet événement n'avait fait que lui apporter de grandes chaleurs. Ah, Heaven! pensa-t-elle avec colère. Tu dois apprendre à te contrôler. Un Black reste un Black et seul une fille complètement dingue aurait l'audace de sortir avec les deux frères. Ils se méprisaient mutuellement, et cela ne ferait qu'attiser le feu de la compétition qui régnait entre les deux. Heaven réalisa, en soupirant, qu'elle n'avait pas à penser à cela puisque une telle situation ne se produirait pas. Des yeux bleus ciels hantaient ses pensées et trottaient continuellement dans sa tête. C'était comme si Alexander était au courant de tout ce qu'elle faisait.

Déambulant à une vitesse qui lui permettait d'avoir un peu de vent dans les cheveux, Heaven arriva bien vite au terrain de quidditch. Étrange, oui, ce l'était, mais les gradins offraient, en dehors des matches, un sentiment de tranquillité absolu. Ayant toujours son sac avec elle, la brune s'y installa, ouvrit son livre de sortilège et commença ses lectures obligatoires. Peut-être que faire un peu de devoirs l'aiderait à retourner sur le droit chemin.

-ET LA FOULE EST DEBOUT POUR ACCLAMER LE BUT DE POTTER!

Heaven sursauta lorsqu'elle entendit des imbéciles de Gryffondor arriver sur leur balai plusieurs minutes plus tard. Une pratique de Quidditch, devina-t-elle en posant de nouveau les yeux sur son livre. James Potter faisant le paon en imaginant avoir fait le but gagnant d'une partie imaginaire. Dans laquelle le vif d'or ne semblait pas être présent. Quel idiot.

-Nous allons, ce soir, pratiquer la formule en « V » et la passe du faucon, expliqua le jeune homme aux cheveux broussailleux.

Heaven avait l'impression qu'il faisait exprès de crier aussi fort, mais la forme du stade faisait en sorte que les sons étaient amplifiés. La jeune femme tenta de relire la phrase qu'elle n'avait pas compris, mais les ordre du capitaine Potter lui faisait perdre sa concentration. Pourquoi, diable, ne pouvait-elle jamais être seule? Il fallait toujours que quelqu'un la dérange.

Les joueurs s'envolèrent dans un tourbillon écarlate. Leurs balais sifflaient dans le vent, mais au moins, ils se concentraient sur le jeu et personne ne criait. James Potter faisait des cercles autour de son équipe pour mieux la diriger. Heaven retint une exclamation dédaigneuse : l'équipe de Serpentard était nettement meilleure.

Le soleil abordait sa descente à l'horizon. Même si elle ne ressentait pas particulièrement la faim, son ventre, lui, criait famine. Meredith risquerait de s'inquiéter si elle ne la voyait pas revenir bientôt. Tous ces éléments eurent raisons de Heaven qui abdiqua sa solitude pour retourner au château. Mettant son sac, elle quitta les gradins rapidement, essayant de ne pas attirer l'attention des rouges et or. Heureusement, l'équipe de Gryffondor semblait trop occupée à voler dans une étrange formation pour remarquer la Serpentard qui quittait le stade. Alors qu'elle descendait les derrière marche, elle croisa un jeune homme en sens inverse qui prenait place dans les tribunes. Merde, songea-t-elle en reconnaissant Sirius. Leurs regards se croisèrent et Heaven sut aussitôt que c'était véritablement fini entre eux. L'éclat de malice qui allumait les yeux de Sirius lorsqu'il la voyait s'était éteinte. Il ne la contemplait qu'avec un dédain évident. Heaven l'ignora et poursuit son chemin sans même se retourner pour le voir la regarder. Si la fin de l'attachement entre eux deux ne pouvait qu'améliorer sa relation avec Regulus –euh Alexander- elle ne put s'empêcher de ressentir un petit pincement au cœur.

C'était ça, l'effet Black.


End file.
